Deux épéistes
by Ines-chan
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs fois que Zoro rencontre cette Marine alors qu'il préfère être à mille lieux d'elle. Mais est ce qu'ils se sépareront après la défaite de cette dernière comme tjrs ou alors ? Fiction ZoroXTashigi. Venez lire plz !
1. Fait chier !

_Salut Minna , c'est la première fic que j'écrit et mon choix était sur le manga One Piece car c'est mon préféré ! Quant aux personnages principaux de ma fiction ça sera bien sur Zoro et Tashigi (c'est le couple que j'apprécie le plus dans One Piece) Je trouve qu'ils sont fait pour eux-mêmes. _

_Mon personnage masculin préféré est Luffy , féminin je sais pas encore peut être que c'est Tashigi ou même Boa Hancock . Bon j'arrête mon BlaBla et je commence mon histoire. Elle s'est passée après Navarone et avant Water Seven car je suis arrivée juste à l'épisode 325. Gomenasai si ça dérange quelqu'un mais j'y peux rien _T_T.

**_Disclaimers : _**_Tout appartient à Oda-sensei sauf l'histoire ^_^_

**Chapitre 1 : Fait chier !**

C'était une journée paisible sur le vogue Merry, le ciel était bleu et on pouvait entendre le son de la mer et des vagues. Bref, un jour d'été comme les autres.

Nos amis se livraient à leurs taches habituelles : Luffy dévorait un gigot préparé par Sanji , ce dernier s'était proposé de faire un cocktail pour les deux jeunes demoiselles , Usopp et Chopper pêchaient Nami faisait une carte dans sa chambre et avait juré que si quelqu'un la dérangerait il lui devra 1.000.000 Berry , Robin lisait un livre tendit que Zoro faisait une petite sieste.

Quand soudain Usopp hurla : Oi ! Les gars, île en vue ! Oi !

Luffy les étoiles dans les yeux : Hein ? Une île ? Suuuuuper !

Nami sorti de sa chambre et commença à donner des ordres. Luffy, Usopp et Sanji exécutaient. Zoro ouvrit un œil pour voir l'île ou ils vont bientôt arriver.

*Ce n'est qu'une p'tite île comme les autres* pensa-t-il . Mais le pauvre ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là-bas .

Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes pour que le Vogue Merry atteigne la cote et que la belle navigatrice commence à donner des ordres encore une fois.

Nami : Bon , nous sommes enfin arrivés à l'ile Mashira . Heureusement , c'est une ile qui n'est pas souvent fréquentée par la Marine mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il faut se faire repérer ! Hein ? ( en fixant Luffy et Zoro )

Zoro : * Mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça cette sorcière ? *

Luffy en souriant : T'inquiète Nami .

Nami : Ouais , maintenant tu dit ça et dans deux secondes on te verra pourchassé par les Marines .

Luffy : On est des pirates, c'est normal que la Marine sois toujours derrière nous.

Zoro : Je suis d'accord ! Et c'est pas une fille avec un caractère de cochon qui va nous donner des ordres ! non mais !

Sanji ( en levant sa jambe pour frapper Zoro) : Marimo ! Comment oses tu parler comme ça à Nami-san ?!

Zoro ( en esquivant et en donnant un coup de poing au cuisinier ) : Occupe toi de tes fesses blondinet d'merde !

Usopp : Eh les gars … arretez de vous battre .

Zoro et Sanji ( avec un regard noir ): LA FERME !

Usopp ( tout blanc ) : je …..je ..D'accord …. Heuuu continuez comme ça ! haha !

Et là le bretteur et le cuistot reçurent chacun un coup de poing sur la tête donné par la jolie rouquine .

Nami (énervée) : Mais vous allez arrêter ces disputes qui ne servent à rien !

Sanji : Quand tu veux Nami-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Nami : Alors Sanji-kun tu vas faire les courses.

Sanji (les cœurs dans les yeux) : Oui Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Nami : je reprend Sanji-kun va faire les courses, Usopp, tu t'occupe d'acheter des planches de bois des clous, et tout ce que Merry peux en avoir besoin Chopper tu surveille le bateau. Quant aux autres vous êtes libres ! Des questions ?

Chopper : Oui, vous resteriez dans l'île pour combien de temps ?

Nami : Ah oui j'avais oublié ! * C'est normal avec des abrutis comme eux !* Vous avez toute la journée mais quand il fera nuit il faut que tout l'monde sois là !

Robin : Mme la navigatrice, vous allez faire du shopping ?

Nami : Oui Robin, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Robin : oui j'ai besoin de nouvelles fringues.

Et les pirates se séparèrent chacun de son coté . Zoro marchait tranquillement dans la rue tout en cherchant une boutique de sabres pour y acheter un produit nettoyant (_je sais pas comment ça s'appelle) _mais puisqu'il a un sens de l'orientation totalement nul , il n'a pas trouvé même avec les indications des citoyens , une seule boutique.

Zoro ( en grimaçant ) : Bordel , ou je suis maintenant ? on dirait que la ville s'arrête là .

Soudain il entendit des sons et alla voir ce qu'il y avait (_évidement , il n'as suivi rien que les sons sinon il se serait perdu sans aucun doute ^_^ )_

Zoro :*Voilà c'est par i…. * il fut bouche bée quand il vu Tashigi croiser le fer avec certaines personnes . Il se cacha vite derrière le mur .

*Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi je dois la croiser chaque fois dans mon chemin ?* pensa-t-il embarrassé . * Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? L'autre sorcière , elle avait dit que l'île n'est pas souvent fréquentée par la Marine ! Fait chier !

**_Fin du 1_****_er_****_ chapitre _**

_Voilà premier chapitre fini ! Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose ce que j'écrit, mais svp reviewez ça me fera vraiment plaisir ! Je crois que vous avez remarquez que les paroles entre *…..* représente les pensées ! _

_A bientôt. _

**_Ines-chan 3_**


	2. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

_Me revoilà ! Et voici le second chapitre bonne lecture :D_

**Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?**

Zoro : *Qui sont ces gosses ? ça devrait être des bandits.*

Zoro commença à fixer Tashigi qui se battait contre les bandits * elle a l'air très concentrée * Soudain, l'un des bandits fit tomber les lunettes de la jeune femme, elles se cassèrent . Et là Zoro regarda la marine les yeux grandes ouvertes * Comme elle est mignonne sans ses lunettes ! Et ses yeux ! Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?!

Il fixa encore une fois Tashigi, mais cette fois-ci elle était tenue en joue par le même bandit qui lui a fait tomber ses lunettes en plus, elle n'avait plus Shigure.

Zoro : * Wow ! Tout ça s'est passé si vite ! En tout cas, faut que j'y aille j'ai pas encore acheté le produit nettoyant…Mais si je pars ils vont la tuer ! Et alors ! C'est mon ennemie, bon débarras ! Au moins, elle arrêtera de me poursuivre … Mais pourquoi j'y pense moi ?... Bon je me casse .

Un bandit : Ha ha ha , alors maintenant tu ne te vante plus avec ton cher sabre, mais qu'es que je dis ! Tu ferais mieux de nous donner ce qu'on veux : le code secret du coffre-fort de la Marine sinon , tu diras bye-bye à ton Smoker-san .

Tashigi : Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Jamais , vous m'entendez , jamais vous ne l'aurez et ce n'est pas avec ce pistolet que vous allez me faire peur !

Le bandit posa le pistolet sur le front de Tashigi .

Tashigi désespérée : Pitié que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !

Un autre bandit : Tu perds ton temps gamine, on est assez loin de la ville, personne ne t'entendra.

Zoro s'était retourné pour partir et là il entendit des pleurs, il s'arrêta puis se retourna. Tashigi était à terre et elle pleurait tristement. Zoro la regarda un moment, puis n'écoutant que son cœur il se jeta sur les bandits et leur régla leurs comtes.

Zoro : J'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon !

Tashigi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta assise par terre à fixer le bretteur. Zoro senti quelqu'un le regarder, il se retourna et fixa Tashigi à son tour.

Zoro : ça va maintenant ?

Tashigi : Heu …. Oui ….m….mer….merci !

Zoro s'assit lui aussi par terre de façon qu'il soit lui et la jeune femme tête à tête.

Zoro : C'est rien, mais ils te voulaient quoi ces malfaiteurs ? (Il n'avait pas entendu la discussion entre eux et Tashigi, il était seulement attiré par ses pleurs)

Tashigi : Un code secret, ce n'est pas quelque chose de personnel. J'all…j'allais mourir, heureusement que tu es venu, sinon….Mais je me battais bien !... jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux m'ai pris Shigure….. Shigure ?... Où….Où est Shigure ? (En cherchant dans tous les sens)

Zoro : le voila, c'est le bandit avec le masque qui l'avait (En donnant Shigure à la jeune marine)

Tashigi : Oui, c'est bien lui (En le serrant) Je croyais vraiment que j'allais mourir ! (En pleurant) Snif ! **_:'(_**

Zoro : Bah ! Pleure pas ! (En essuyant les larmes de Tashigi :D , Puis en la serrant dans ses bras O.O) J'étais là, c'est bon !

Zoro sentait la chaleur de Tashigi contre lui *C'est vraiment pas si mal de tenir une fille aussi fragile entre ses bras* pensa-t-il. Tashigi ne pleurait plus et elle se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras du bretteur, elle se sentait protégée et elle ne craignait plus rien.

Sauf qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, pourquoi Roronoa Zoro, son rival éternel l'a sauvée ? Ce n'était pas elle qui cherchait une occasion pour le tuer ? Et pourquoi il la tien maintenant dans ses bras comme si elle n'as jamais voulu lui faire de mal ?

Après une minute de silence, Tashigi enchaîna.

Tashigi : Roronoa….heu….pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

Zoro : ….

Cette question suffisait pour que Zoro revienne sur terre. Il se sépara de Tashigi qui le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

Zoro : *Mais chuis tombé sur la tête moi ! Qu'est ce qui m'as pris ?* dit-t-il embarrassé tout en fixant Tashigi.

Tashigi : T'as donné ta langue au chat ou quoi ? Répond moi, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Zoro (En grimaçant) : *Comment je pourrais répondre à une question que moi même je ne connais pas la réponse ?*

**_Fin du 2_****_ème_****_ chapitre_**

_J'ai fini le deuxième chapitre ! Je sais, mes chapitres sont trop cours ! Je suis pas Elodie85 ! 8D Si vous avez pas encore lu sa fiction Wado Ichimonji ET Shigure ne perdez pas votre temps à lire la mienne vous savez j'adoooooooooooore sa fiction ! Si seulement je pouvais écrire comme elle ! Le problème c'est que je n'suis pas française c'est pourquoi j'ai pas un bon français (vous l'avez sûrement remarqué) donc c'est impossible pour moi de devenir comme elle Snif ! N'empêche que je continuerais ma fiction coûte que coûte et je ne l'abandonnerai jamais ! _

_Vive One Piece ! Vive Oda-sama ! Et Vive le ZoTash 3_

_Sayonara_

**_Ines-chan 3_**


	3. La sorcière

_Oui, le 3__ème__ chapitre est là ! J'espère que ça vous plaira._

******_Disclaimers : _**_Tout appartient à Oda-sensei sauf la sorcière Kabuto. ^_^_

**Chapitre 3 : la sorcière **

Tashigi regardait le bretteur les sourcils froncés.

Tashigi : Parle !

Zoro : Heu….ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Tashigi : Quoi ? C'est ce que tu as pu dire (En se levant) Idiot !

Zoro : Hé ! Je t'es pas insulté p'tite crevette ! (En se levant lui aussi)

Tashigi : Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

Zoro : p'tite crevette !

Tashigi : Et toi t'es un Marimo !

Zoro fit la grimace *D'où elle a eu ça ?* : Tu commence à m'énerver !

Tashigi : C'est vrai ! Comme j'ai peur !

Zoro : ça te di de te battre !

Tashigi : Enfin tu di quelque chose de raisonnable !

Zoro en fait n'était pas énervé, il avait trouvé sans réfléchir une façon pour faire oublier à Tashigi cette question embarrassante. Tashigi de son coté n'avait pas oublié comment Zoro l'a sauvée et l'a consolée mais ce duel, c'était son objectif, sa raison de vivre et de progresser,et peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas la chance d'affronter Roronoa une seconde fois c'est pourquoi elle devra se battre de toutes ses forces et prendre les fameux katanas de Zoro. Elle pris Shigure en main et se précipita vers le bretteur.

Il para.

La jeune femme lança une autre attaque.

Il para, et décida d'en finir et maintenant car si ce duel durait encore plus la jeune marine sera épuisée et lui demandera à nouveau pourquoi il l'a sauvée.

Zoro était sur le poing d'attaquer quand il reçu tout à coup un coup de poing en plein figure.

*Mais elle a perdu la tête ?!* pensa-t-il

Zoro : Ca va pas ?!

Tashigi ne répondit pas et elle se retourna énervée.

Zoro : Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? T'ES CONNE OU QUOI, on se bat avec des sabres, on fait pas de la boxe !... Mais répond moi ! (Mit une main sur l'épaule frêle de Tashigi et la fit retourner violemment)

Tashigi : Hé ! Mais doucement !

Zoro : Tu sais, je frappe même les femmes.

Tashigi : Et ALORS ?!

? : C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Tashigi : Hein ? (En se retournant vers l'inconnu)

Zoro : …. (En se retournant aussi)

? : Vous pouvez pas baisser le volume , hein ? *Ces garçons n'arrêtent pas de se disputer ! Ouf !* Je suis une vieille femme et j'ai besoin de calme !

Zoro et Tashigi virent une vieille femme arriver, elle mettait un foulard noir qui laissait passer ses cheveux gris , une drôle de robe mauve (Si c'est une robe) avec une ceinture sac, on dirait qu'elle contenait pleins de petites bouteilles en verre , un sabot blanc et des chaussettes toutes déchirées.

Le visage se la vieille femme ressemblait à celui d'une sorcière : elle avait pleins de rides, des yeux bleus et un nez crochu avec un bouton et deux poils dessus.

Tashigi : Désolée Baa-chan, on n'a pas voulu te déranger; mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

Zoro : C'est pas toi qui m'as traité d'idiot en premier ?

La vieille : (Pendant que Zoro et Tashigi se disputaient encore) *Tien tien, je croyais que c'était les gamins de tout à l'heure qui se disputaient, mais je vois là un bel homme au cheveux vert et une jolie jeune femme au cheveux bleu marine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sent au fond de moi que ces deux là sont fait pour eux même !

Tashigi : Tête d'algue !

Zoro : Mlle 'où sont mes lunettes ?'

La vieille : (Nos amis se disputaient toujours) *Mais pourquoi ils se disputent comme ça ? Ils sont peut-être mariés et ils ont un problème ? Non, non ils ne peuvent pas être mariés, ils n'ont pas un gramme de maturité. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils sortent ensembles… Pourquoi ne pas leur demander pour être sure ?*

Tashigi : Si tu m'cherche, tu m'trouve !

Zoro : J'ai pas à te chercher, t'es juste devant moi !

La vieille : Désolée d'interrompre votre discussion mais … Je peux vous demander une question ?

Tashigi et Zoro stoppèrent leur dispute et fixèrent la vieille femme.

Tashigi : Oui, bien sur Baa-chan.

Zoro : ….

La vieille : Vous êtes en couple ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret …..

Les jeunes gens rougirent puis se regardèrent dans les yeux, après un moment, Tashigi fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la vieille dame.

Tashigi : Non, nous ne sommes pas en couple, et c'est impossible ! Car je suis une marine et lui un pirate… Au contraire nous sommes des rivaux !

Zoro un peu déçu : … *Tu t'attendait à ce qu'elle dise oui ! Mon pauvre Zoro ! Mais une minute… nous n'sommes pas en couple pour qu'elle dise oui ! Donc elle a dit la vérité….. mais pourquoi j'y pense moi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ! Merde !*

La vieille avec un sourire inquiétant : Une marine et un pirate….Intéressant….

Zoro : Quoi ?

La vieille : Rien d'important… Hum je nme suis même pas présentée, je suis Kabuto j'ai 189 ans et je suis une sorcière.

Tashigi : Une sorcière ? 189 ans ?

Zoro en riant : Hey ! La vieille, c'est quoi ce nom ? Kabuto, c'est le nom d'un homme pas celui d'une femme. Hahaha !

Tashigi (Dans un murmure) : Tait-toi, c'est pas gentil !

Zoro (Lui aussi dans un murmure) : c'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre les bonnes manières !

Kabuto : Merci, on me le di souvent. Et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, jeunes gens, vous ne vous disputerez plus jamais !

Tashigi : Hein ? Comment ça ? J'ai pas compris !

Zoro : Explique, la vieille !

Kabuto : Je suis une sorcière, et je peux faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas aimé vous voir vous disputer c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous donner une bonne leçon !

Tashigi : Zoro j'ai peur !

Zoro : …

Kabuto (elle répéta certaines formules magiques et jeta le sort) : Hihihihihihihi hihihihihihihi ricana-t-elle comme un sorcière.

Zoro et Tashigi étaient maintenant dans une fumée bleue marine et verte.

Zoro : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Tashigi : C'est quoi ça Baa-chan ?

Kabuto : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, c'est juste un p'tit changement…. Ah ! N'oubliez pas, c'est votre cœur qui rompra le sors, vous me remercierez plus tard. Hihihihihihihi. Prenez soin de vous-même.

Et elle disparue.

**_Fin du chapitre 3_**

_Ouf enfin j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Il est plus long que les précédents chapitres, je suis fière de moi ! J Mais j'ai encore rien fait, et mon histoire n'a pas encore commencée !_

_Vous vous demandez qu'arrivera à nos deux amis Zoro et Tashigi et quel sors leur a été jeté. Réponse dans le 4__ème__ chapitre. _

_Sinon loin de One Piece et des Mangas, j'adore le Kpop et le Jpop (le korean pop music et le japanese pop music) Mon groupe préf c'est U-KiSS Ils chantent super bien et en plus ils sont trop beau ! _

_Bon à bientôt, je file écrire le 4__ème__ chapitre._

**_Ines-chan3_**


	4. Le sors

_Donc, me voilà de retour et je tien à remercier …. pour leurs reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un li ta fic ^_^._

_Il faut que je corrige une p'tite faute dans le chapitre 3 quand la sorcière avait di : mnt jeunes gens on passe aux choses sérieuses __**vous ne vous disputerez plus jamais**__._

_Si elle di cela ça veut dire que mon histoire n'aura plus de sens (je veux dire s'ils se disputent plus ça veut dire que c'est déjà la paix depuis le 4__ème__ chapitre non et non !)_

_J'ai modifié elle avait di :_

Kabuto : Merci, on me le di souvent. Et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, jeunes gens.

Tashigi : Hein ? Comment ça ? Les choses sérieuses ? J'ai pas compris !

Zoro : Explique, la vieille !

_C'est le seul changement, je suis vraiment désolée, je dois l'avouer, je m'y conné pas dans ces trucs là ! La prochaine fois je vais pas écrire sans fautes c'est promis juré !_

_Encore une fois Gomen ! Et voici le 4__ème__ chapitre !_

**Chapitre 4 : Le sors**

Le soleil se couchait sur l'île se Mashira, les citoyens retournaient à leurs foyer après avoir travailler toute la journée. Loin de la ville, les villageois eux aussi retournaient près de leurs enfants après avoir travailler dans les champs pendant de bonnes heures.

Bref, tout le monde retournait chez lui sauf deux jeunes gens étalés sur le sol à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Ils étaient si paisibles, l'un a coté de l'autre et ils formaient un couple si mignon ! (Ce fut également la remarque des passants qui ont fait exprès de ne pas les réveiller)

Tout à coup, un bruit très fort se fit entendre dans toute l'île, le bruit d'une cloche qui sonnait les 19 h peut-être, qui sait ?

Nos amis les épéistes se levèrent terrifiés. Zoro di ' c'est quoi ce putain de son ' mais il cru entendre Tashigi le dire à sa place. Il se retourna pour voir où elle était, il sursauta de peur quand il vit son double se réveiller…. Un portrait crashé de Roronoa Zoro !

Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait en plus !

Zoro : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Il resta muet, cette fois ci il ressenti une sensation bizarre mais pas à cause du double qui lui était de dos, non ! Pas ça, il resta muet à cause du choc qu'il a eu quand il a entendu sa voix.

Maintenant, Zoro n'avait plus cette voix grave et masculine… il avait…..il avait une voix de FEMME ! Il avait une voix douce et agréable à entendre, sa voix ressemblait maintenant à celle de Tashigi.

Toujours sur le choc, il fixa ses mains…. Catastrophe, désormais il avait une peau blanche….et le pire était quand il toucha sa poitrine… Il rougit, maintenant Zoro Roronoa, le fameux pirate qui valait 120 millions de Berry (il avait cette prime, là où je suis arrivée, Gomen) n'a plus ses muscles et ses abdos joliment tracés maintenant, il a… il a…des…SEINS !

Il stoppa ses pensées quand il entendit son double crier.

Le double : AAAAAAAHHHH je rêve ? (Et il se tu un moment)

Zoro : *Quel chance a-t-il d'avoir cette voix*

Le double : Mais, c'est moi ! (En montrant Zoro du doigt)

Zoro : (surprit) Hein ? C'est toi qui es moi !

Le double : Quoi ?

Ils se turent tous les deux pour penser à ça.

Zoro reconnu enfin la voix de Tashigi qui était devenue la sienne maintenant et son corps qui était devenu le sien et ses mains blanches qui étaient devenus les siennes. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était dans le corps de Tashigi !

Ça veut dire que son double est cette fille ! Et que elle aussi elle a été envoyée vers le corps du bretteur. Le jeune homme, ou plutôt la jeune femme. Non ! C'est un jeune homme dans le corps d'une jeune femme, on va l'appelé… Otoko (homme en japonais, juste un mot repère pour ne pas dire la longue phrase plusieurs fois) Bon, l'otoko regarda un peu hésitant la jeune fem…. NON ! On va recommencer ou quoi ? On l'appelle Onna (femme en japonais)

Récapitulons, l'otoko regarda un peu hésitant l'onna.

L'otoko : Je suppose que tu es la fille de la Marine…

L'onna : Et toi c'est Roronoa ?

Nos amis restèrent par terre, le regard vide et sans dire un mot, ils avaient compris tous les deux que c'est le sors que leur a jeté cette sorcière qui avait le nom d'un homme et qui faisait presque cinq fois leurs deux ages.

L'onna fut la première à se relever, elle se sentait bizarrement forte, très forte même, super méga hyper forte ! Elle se croyait Superman au fond mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de tester son nouveau corps.

L'otoko la suivit du regard.

L'onna : On fait quoi maintenant ?

L'otoko : (toujours embarrassé avec sa voix féminine) Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'on doit trouver la sorcière, c'est la seule qui sera capable de nous rendre normaux.

L'onna : Ce ne sera pas facile, elle peut être n'importe où dans le monde…. C'est une sorcière elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut.

L'otoko : T'as raison…. Elle n'avait rien dit avant de disparaître ?

L'onna : (en essayant de se souvenir des paroles de Kabuto) Si…..d'abord elle a di…des formules magiques.

L'otoko : puis… ?

L'onna : Elle a di … vous inquiétez pas genre j'vous ferais pas de mal.

L'otoko : C'est tout ?

L'onna : Non, je suis sure qu'elle avait dit autre chose, mais ne me rappèle plus….

L'otoko (énervé et avec sa voix de femme ^o^) : Tu dois t'en rappeler sinon tu restera dans mon corps à jamais !

L'onna : Mais j'essaie ! Bon, ….je me rappelle l'avoir entendu dire… N'oubliez pas….

L'otoko : N'oubliez pas quoi ?

L'onna : Je me rappelle pas !

L'otoko : Tu sert vraiment à rien !

L'onna : Pardon ? Et toi tu sais tout ! Hahaha. C'est vrai ! Roronoa Zoro comme tu es très utile ! Tu vas me rappeler ce qu'a dit Baa-chan ! Tu étais là aussi !

L'otoko : … Et tu l'appelles encore Baa-chan !

L'onna : n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

L'otoko : ….

L'onna : PARLE !

L'otoko : Bon, désolé d'avoir parlé ainsi, mais tu es notre seul espoir ! On restera comme ça à tout jamais si tu ne fais pas un effort !

L'onna touché par les paroles du bretteur soupira.

L'onna : Je vais tacher de m'en rappeler….. Mais …heu… Ton équipage n'est pas avec toi ? Je veux dire….sur cette île ?

L'otoko ouvrit grand ses yeux, il avait complètement oublié ses nakamas, il faisait nuit maintenant et il devait rentrer auprès d'eux, oui il devait rentrer mais, il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans son corps….

Soudain, il se dit : *Peut-être que si j'emmène avec moi Tashigi on trouvera sûrement une solution à ce problème !*

Car il savait qu'il avait des amis très intelligents (en pensant à Luffy) Bon pas tous !

L'onna : Roronoa…..heu…tu m'as entendu ?

L'otoko : Oui, oui je t'es entendu….hum...ça te dirais d'aller dans notre navire et, avec mes nakamas, on trouvera sûrement une solution…

L'onna hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

Et les deux épéistes, chacun dans le corps de l'autre, s'avançaient dans les ruelles sombres de l'île vers le bateau pirate des mugiwaras.

**_Fin du 4_****_ème_****_ chapitre_**

_Elle n'est pas sympa cette sorcière ! Le pauvre Zoro est coincé dans le corps de Tashigi ! Et la pauvre est coincée dans son corps à lui !_

_En fait c'est moi qui est pas sympa ^_^._

_Je suis un peu triste vous savez… non j'ai pas un problème… c'est seulement que les vacances sont presque finies et dans je nsé quand dans septembre (j'ai pas vu c quand la rentré car ça m'intéresse pas :p), on sera forcé à retourner dans nos maudites classes !_

_Bouhouhouhou ! ouain ! :'(_

_Je di ça et pourtant chuis la première de ma classe ! …. je sais, je sais, je suis un peu bizarre on me le di souvent !_

_Si vous êtes fan de la musique, je vous conseille de dire bye bye aux One direction et à ce Justin Bieber de merde (désolé si vous en êtes fans mais je les haie tous les deux d'ailleurs même Zoro si vous saviez pas) et d'écouter plutot Fantastic baby de BigBang et dites moi si le clip vous fait peur :D._

_Boom Shakka lakka ! Boom Shakka lakka ! Boom Shakka lakka ! _

_Dance dance dance !_

_A la prochaine_

**_Ines-chan._**


	5. Une longue discussion

_Salut c'est moi ! Ines-chan ! Vous m'avez trop manqué ! _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : Gloriia, Florette, Fidlia, Mimi-carey et Lucas-eux._

_Voilà le 5__ème__ chapitre, je sais qu'il pas trop de suspense mais c'est une discussion qui devait avoir lieux._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 5 : Une longue discussion**

L'onna : Roronoa…..tu es sur que c'est par là ?

L'otoko : Bien sur… je me rappelle etre passé par là.

L'onna : Exact. Car ça fait plus que deux heurs qu'on tourne en rond !

L'otoko : T'es sure ?!

L'onna : Bien sur que j'en suis sure, NOUS SOMMES PERDUS !

L'otoko : ….

L'onna : (en le poussant) C'est moi qui vais nous conduire maintenant au port, c'est bien l'endroit où se trouve tes compagnons ?

L'otoko : Ouais, c'est là-bas.

Heureusement que Tashigi elle, n'avait pas ce sens de l'orientation nul comme celui de Zoro, c'est pourquoi, ils finirent par trouver le Merry.

Chopper qui les aperçu hurla : Hey ! Les gars, Zoro est de retour et il n'est pas seul….

Usopp : Il est avec quelqu'un ?

Chopper : Oui, et il parait que c'est une fille….

Sanji : Quoi ? Tête d'algue avec une fille ! Je rêve ! (Et il se pencha pour voir Zoro) Mais c'est la fille de la Marine, celle qui est toujours avec l'enfumeur.

Luffy : Ah oui ! Et il est aussi avec eux ?

Robin : Non ils sont seuls.

Nami : (en sortant de sa cabine) Quoi ? Zoro est enfin de retour ?

Sanji : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Et il vient avec une Marine.

Nami : Hein ?

Pendant ce temps là l'onna et l'otoko (vous vous rappelez de ces noms là ? ^_^) se dirigeait vers le Merry jusqu'à ce que Usopp leurs tendit une échelle-corde afin qu'ils l'escaladent pour monter sur le bateau. Sanji fit vite de se tortiller contre l'Otoko, les cœurs dans les yeux.

Sanji : Ah ! Voilà une autre jolie jeune femme à bord, je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

L'otoko : (en donnant un coup de point à Sanji) T'approche pas de moi, cuistot d'merde !

Sanji : (les larmes dans les yeux) Mais Mlle, pourquoi ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mauvais ?

L'otoko : Justement, sourcils en vrilles, tu me fais chier !

Sanji resta déprimé, c'était la première fois qu'une femme (qu'il croyait femme) qu'il ne connaissait pas se comportait avec lui aussi cruellement.

Les autres mugiwaras observaient la scène sans intervenir, un peu amusés par le pauvre cuisinier qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'onna : *C'est l'équipage des mugiwaras ! Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu …..*

Luffy aperçu l'onna qu'il croyait Zoro.

Luffy : Hé ! Zoro, pourquoi tu as apporté avec toi la marine ?

L'onna (qui se retira de ses pensées quand elle entendit Luffy lui parler) : Heu…non….(en faisant signe avec ses mains) non….je ne suis pas Zoro…

Nos amis froncèrent les sourcils, car apparemment Zoro ne parlait pas ainsi, avec cette politesse….

Leurs pensées furent interrompues par la parole de l'otoko.

L'otoko : C'est vraie ce qu'elle a dit….y avait une sorcière dans la ville et elle nous a jeté un sortilège. Quand on s'est réveillé je m'suis retrouvé dans son corps et elle dans le mien….

Sanji : Aha ! Je savais qu'une aussi jolie créature ne pouvait pas dire autant de mots qui brisent le cœur. (Et notre Sanji repris son air calme)

L'otoko grimaça.

Nami : Alors comme ça toi c'est Zoro (en fixant l'otoko) et toi c'est ? (en regardant l'onna)

L'onna : …..Tashigi !

Nami : Et pourquoi elle vous a jeté le sort ?

L'onna : Apparemment on l'a dérangée dans son sommeil….

Nami : Je vois….hum… pourquoi ne pas continuer notre discussion à l'intérieur ?

L'onna : ….oui pourquoi pas.

Nami : (en se dirigeant vers la cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger) Vous venez les gars ! Sanji- kun , prépare nous quelque chose s'il te plait.

Sanji : Haiiiiii ! Nami swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Luffy : Oui Sanji ! J'ai une de ces faims !

Dans la cuisine-salle-à-manger :

Nami : Alors maintenant, Zoro est dans le corps de Tashigi et Tashigi est dans celui de Zoro. Compris ?

Elle avait déjà dit ça mais comme la rouquine savait qu'elle a plusieurs abrutis à bord qui on besoin qu'on leur répète la chose 100 fois pour qu'ils la comprennent elle dit ça encore une fois.

Sanji : Quoi ?! (Il n'avait pas apparemment écouté, il avait seulement compris que ce n'était pas Tashigi qui lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs) Marimo est dans le corps de cette jeune fille ?!

L'otoko : Un problème ?

Sanji : Hahahaha ! (En tombant par terre car il n'était pas assis autour de la table comme les autres, il cuisinait… puis tapant le sol avec son poing)

L'otoko : qu'est ce qui te fais rire sourcils en vrille ?

Sanji : (en allumant une cigarette et sous un ton sérieux) Tête d'algue, maintenant tu as…. (En riant de plus belle) DES SEINS ! Ouahahahaha !

L'otoko et l'onna rougirent violemment. Sanji, Usopp, Luffy et Chopper étaient morts de rire. Les deux épéistes se sentaient mal à l'aise et l'onna se demandait si Zoro s'était permis de toucher à sa poitrine en le fixant maintenant avec des yeux pleins de colère.

Nami : (décidant de reprendre la discussion) Est ce que je peux continuer ?

Sanji : Oui Nami saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! (Les cœurs dans les yeux) Comme tu es belle quand tu t'énerves !

L'otoko : phhé… Abruti !

Sanji : (en essayant de frapper l'otoko) Répète ce que tu viens de dire !

L'otoko qui voulait dégainer Shigure fut surpris car Sanji a stoppé son pied à coté de sa téte.

L'otoko : pourquoi tu n'as pas attaqué ?

Sanji : …. Car j'ai fais le serment de ne jamais frapper une femme !

L'otoko : Je ne suis pas une femme !

Sanji : Mais tu es dans le corps d'une femme !

L'otoko : Tu m'fais chier !

Sanji ne répondit pas, toujours avec sa jambe derrière la tête de l'otoko, alors ce dernier pour calmer sa fureur lui donna (à Sanji) un coup de poing en plein sexe (on di ça ?) ce qui fit tomber par terre le blondinet vert de douleur tout en tenant son pénis avec ses deux mains.

L'otoko : c'est toi qui l'as voulu !

Tout le monde restait silencieux sans rien dire. L'onna sentait que c'est elle qui faisait ça vu qu'elle voyait son corps se comporter ainsi, elle se sentait un peu gênée….

Luffy décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

Luffy : Zoro, …comment vous allez redevenir normaux ?

L'otoko : on sait pas encore…..mais on attend jusqu'à ce que Tashigi se rappelle les dernières paroles de cette sorcière.

Robin : Parce que vous croyez qu'elle a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?

L'otoko : Tashigi se rappelle qu'elle nous avait dit de ne pas oublier quelque chose mais elle se rappelle pas de ce qu'on ne doit pas oublier.

En ce moment, l'onna eu envie de se gratter le sexe et elle avait complètement oublié que ce n'était pas son corps donc elle se gratta puis enleva brusquement sa main et rougissa violement. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus car le contact de sa main avec cet 'engin' l'avait déstabilisé.

L'onna : * Mon cœur bats très fort…mon cœur…cœur ? * songeait-elle. Ah oui ! Je me rappelle maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle. Ce qui fit sursauter les autres.

Nami : Tu te rappelée de quoi ?

L'onna : Je me rappelle maintenant de ce qu'avait di cette sorcière !

Luffy : Enfin vous allez pouvoir redevenir normaux ! Réjouit toi Zoro !

L'otoko : …

Robin : Et qu'es qu'elle a di ?

L'onna : Elle a dit….. (Et elle fut tout à coup surprise car elle ne savait pas que Robin était maintenant avec les mugiwaras) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Nico Robin !

Que fais tu ici ?

Chopper : c'est notre nakama maintenant, pas vrai Luffy ?

Luffy : (en souriant) Bien sur Que c'est notre nakama. Héhéhé !

L'onna : ah je vois…..

L'otoko : Alors Tashigi, elle avait di quoi la sorcière ?

L'onna : Ah wi !... Elle a dit : 'N'oubliez pas que c'est votre cœur qui rompra le sort' mais la vérité c'est que je n'est pas trop compris…

L'otoko : c'est quoi ça ? Une énigme ?

Usopp : (soupir) ça n'a pas avancé les choses...

Nami : Bon, il se fait tard… nous reparlerons de ça demain matin….

**_Fin du 5_****_ème_****_ chapitre_**

_Alors voilà 5__ème__ chapitre fini !_

_Je vous ai di qu'y a pas de suspense !_

_Mais bon, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, vous savez bien que la semaine prochaine ça sera la rentrée donc je vais pas pouvoir poster les chapitres aussi vite que ça, je pense que vous aurez droit à un chapitre chaque mois._

_Je suis désolée mais je dois bien bosser cette année et avoir une excellente moyenne !_

_J'espère que vous lirez toujours ma fic._

_Et svp reviewez peut être que si j'obtient plusieurs reviews vous aurez les chapitres plus tôt ! Qui sait ?_

_PS : U-KiSS ont une nouvelle chanson : One of you (en jp) J'adooooooooooooooooore !_

_La mélodie me donne envie de voler ! _

_KiSSMe forever ! (KiSSMe c'est le nom de leurs fans ^_^ mignon n'est ce pas ?)_

**_Ines-chan._**


	6. Contemplation de corps

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! Ça fait plus qu'un mois, je sais, je sais mais comme j'avais di auparavant je dois bien bosser cette année pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi ! (vous inquiétez j'étudie pas pour mes parents seulement , c'est pour mon avenir aussi)._

_Il faut dire que les profs nous torturent troooop ! Surtout celle d'Arabe (vous étudiez pas l'arabe vous quelle chance !) Elle nous donne chaque jour des tonnes de devoir c'est une malade mentale j'vous jure, je sais pas comment elle est devenue prof ! _

_Imaginez qu'elle nous a donné pendant les vacances écoutez bien pendant les vacances écrire notre autobiographie depuis le jour où on a vu le jour jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances + Lire un roman composé de 3 parties et chaque partie a cette épaisseur là, bon si vous étiez là, je vous le montrerais… Mais c pas encore fini , car après avoir lu ces romans là qui sont une autobiographie très ennuyeuse et très difficile à comprendre il faut faire une fiche d'identité pour ces romans … _

_Je vous explique : d'abord écrire la biographie de l'auteur puis décrire les personnages puis répondre à plusieurs questions qui ont rapport avec la philosophie puis choisir une partie du livre et l'expliquer finalement, faire un résumé ( et je vous rappelle qu'on doit faire ça pour chaque partie du roman et il y en a 3 et c'est trop long….) En lisant ça, j'ai eu pitié de moi-même…._

_Alors, en fin de compte vous me pardonnez pour mon retard après avoir entendu ma triste histoire …. Snif :'(_

_Assez de BlaBla, voilà le 6__ème__ chapitre…. J'espère que ça vous plaira -)_

**Chapitre 6 : Contemplation de corps**

Tout le monde s'en alla, les garçons vers leurs chambres et les jeunes femmes dans leurs cabines, mais ils furent interrompus par l'onna.

L'onna : Euh….où je vais dormir cette nuit ?

L'otoko : Elle a raison Nami, où on va dormir ?

Nami soupira, elle reconnu que l'otoko ne pouvait pas dormir avec elles dans la même chambre car il reste un homme au fond et que même l'onna ne pouvait pas partager la chambre avec elles (même si c'est une femme, voir le corps de Zoro dans sa chambre est un peu gênant, je parle d'elles pas nous… je suis sure que vous ferez n'importe quoi pour que Zoro sois dans la même chambre que vous) Donc , il fallait deux autres pièces pour que chacun y passe la nuit.

Nami : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a deux chambres en bas, vous pouvez dormir là-bas…. *Pourtant, ces deux chambres devaient appartenir à Robin et moi, comme ça on serait enfin tranquilles !*

Usopp, Luffy & Chopper : On a vraiment deux autres chambres ?! Mais on savait paas !

Nami essayait de dire que c'était une surprise et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de loger ces chambres avec Robin.

Sanji : Vous êtes incroyable Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Luffy : Vous v'nez les gars, moi je me couche.

Les mugiwaras sont allés dormir pour de bon et nos deux épéistes se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres. L'onna regarda l'otoko : il ne semblait guère avoir sommeil, elle aussi d'ailleurs…

Chacun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux, il fallait avouer que Nami avait choisi les meubles avec goût et précaution, on dirait tout simplement deux chambres cinq étoiles.

L'otoko regarda l'onna puis lui dit doucement : …..Bonne nuit.

L'onna rougit : …..M…Mer..Merci à toi aussi.

L'otoko sourit et entra dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte, l'onna fit de même.

L'otoko dans sa chambre poussa un soupir et se jeta sur le lit, puis se gratta le ventre mince de Tashigi et rougit, il le toucha encore une fois puis commença à le caresser et à sentir la forme de Tashigi (ouais, ouais il sentait sa forme :-p ) ensuite il se leva, caressa le ventre de nouveau mais cette fois ci avec ses deux mains en commençant par la taille puis en montant et en descendant du haut vers le bas.

Soudain, il aperçu le miroir qui était devant et il compris ce qu'il était en train de faire….

Il rougit brusquement et baissa la tête.

L'otoko : *Bon sang ! Mais je faisais quoi là ?! Je dois me coucher moi !*

Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes apercevant les jolis petits orteils de Tashigi. L'otoko se mis sur le dos et il essaya de dormir….mais en vain, la veste que portait la marine était très chaude et en plus on était en été !

Il essaya de s'endormir encore une fois mais il en était incapable.

Il se leva alors, alluma la lampe, enleva violement la veste puis la jeta par terre. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, l'otoko rougit mais il continu à regarder son reflet car sous sa veste, Tashigi portait un joli débardeur rouge (presque comme celui qu'elle portait quand elle a vu la nouvelle prime de Zoro et des autres membres de l'équipage, mais plus beau et plus sexy…. Moi même je ne sais pas d'où elle a pu l'avoir, peut être que toutes ses chemises étaient à la lessive et Hina lui a proposé de mettre un de ses habits ) qui mettait en relief sa poitrine et toutes ses courbes.

L'otoko resta immobile et droit comme un poteau, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment là : son cœur battait très fort et il commençait à sentir une chose bizarre au niveau de son bas-ventre, même une goutte de sueur parcourait son petit front blanc.

L'otoko n'en pouvait plus, il enleva le débardeur de Tashigi et fut directement paralysé par son ventre plat et sa jolie poitrine (il fallait avouer que les soutiens-gorge que portait la jeune femme étaient très jolis, même très sexy ! Ils étaient en bleu ciel, tissu en jeans, bien rembourrés et très jolis. Je pari que c'est l'un des soutiens de Hina).

L'otoko pris les seins arrondis de Tashigi avec ses deux mains, puis il descendit vers son ventre blanc, le caressa plusieurs fois, ensuite il se frotta la joue contre l'épaule sentant ainsi la peau douce de la marine.

L'otoko : *mmm…on dirait une peau de bébé, elle est si douce ! Et il couvera l'épaule de petits baisers*.

Ensuite, il ôta le pantalon que portait la jeune femme un peu hésitant. Il resta paralysé devant les fines petites cuisses de Tashigi.

L'otoko : *Waouh ! J'ai jamais vu un corps aussi bien dessiné ! Si seulement j'étais dans mon vrai corps ! *

Il caressa la cuisse droite de la jeune épéiste puis pris sa fesse (droite aussi) avec sa main…il rougit, puis se leva et contempla le corps de Tashigi devant la glace, il était ébloui ! L'otoko posa ses doigts sur son dos pour ouvrir le soutient gorge quand soudain il entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre où se trouvait l'onna, il pris un ton sérieux puis songea.

L'otoko : *Si je continue, je ne vaurrais pas mieux que ce cuistot de merde ! J'ai déjà vu l'important, n'est ce pas ? (Il était pas normal ce Zoro ! ça va pas la tête ! Mais vous inquiétez, il voulait seulement la voir mi-nue et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire autre chose vu qu'il n'est pas dans son corps)

L'otoko s'habilla et se mis au lit tout en pensant à la réaction de Tashigi si elle aurait su ce qu'il avait osé faire.

En fait l'onna elle aussi ne s'était pas couchée tout de suite elle s'est éclatée presque comme lui…. (Bon presque, en fait Zoro s'est éclaté plus qu'elle -_-)

Quand l'onna s'était retrouvée dans la chambre, elle avait les joues rouges car l'otoko lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ça : un sentiment qui représentait un peu de joie, un peu de mal à l'aise et un peu d'excitation, elle ne comprenait plus rien, (moi n'en plus d'ailleurs !) elle ne comprenait ni ce qu'avait di la sorcière, ni comment elle va s'en sortir…

Elle avait le cerveau un peu en désordre (comme sa chambre et la mienne aussiJ) ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'est songer à une solution qui lui rendra son corps.

L'onna : oh ! Sorcière! Vous ne trouvez pas que c'en est trop ! Déjà, ma vie n'est pas magnifique, et pour couronner le tout vous me planquez dans le corps de mon pire ennemi et vous m'obliger à passer la nuit dans leur navire! Pourquoi ça Kabuto-san ? ...pff ….et comme si elle m'entend …

? : hihi hihi hihi

L'onna : c'est..ce ….c'est quoi ce ricanement ? Qui…Qui est là ?

? : hihihihi hihihi

L'onna : C'est vous Baa-chan ?

? : …

L'onna : *Le son parait provenir de la fenêtre, je vais aller voir…*

? : hihihihi hihihih hi hi

L'onna : Wa ! Ouf ! (Soulagée en voyant une petite chèvre traverser le pont du port)

La chèvre : mhihihihi mhihihi L'onna : Ce n'est rien qu'une chèvre ….j'avais une de ces peurs !...MAIS il ne faut pas que je sois aussi trouillarde que ça (en regardant son corps)...Et surtout dans le corps de Roronoa …Il faut que je sois forte comme lui ! Il faut que je sois à la hauteur de tous ces muscles (en fixant sa poitrine) Quand j'étais enfant, je souhaitais être un garçon et avoir les mêmes muscles que Roronoa…

Elle s'avança vers le miroir et commença à faire gonfler ses biscotes comme un culturiste. Elle ôta son T-shirt et aperçu les muscles bien travaillés du bretteur et surtout ses abdominaux. Son corps était parfait ! Elle était éblouie devant ce corps si musclé et cette peau joliment bronzée qui reflétaient une force incomparable à la sienne.

L'onna : Sa p'tite amie aura de la chance ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'allonger sur son torse… (Quand elle avait parlé de p'tite amie, l'onna était un peu triste de songer à ce que Zoro aie une copine) Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive moi ? J'ai rien bu à ce que je sache ! Et en plus ce n'est pas mon problème ! C'est mon ennemi et il ne faut pas que je me préoccupe à ça. Il faut plutôt que j'aille me coucher, une longue journée m'attends demain...

L'onna s'assit sur le lit toujours torse nu et elle sentait la douceur de sa peau…

L'onna : Même si c'est un homme, il a vraiment une peau douce… (En caressant ses abdominaux) et très douce même…

La jeune marine dans le corps du bretteur se mis sur le dos, la tête sur un oreillé douillé, elle essayait de s'endormir…

Mais elle sentait un corps dur entre ses cuisses qui la laissait mal à l'aise et qui l'empêchait de dormir.

L'onna : Mais comment peux-t-il vivre tranquille avec cet 'engin' ?

Elle s'assit jambes écartées à contempler l'engin du bretteur. Elle le prit avec ses deux mains, rougit puis sourit, elle avait eu une idée pas mal qui l'amuserais un peu…

L'onna: hihi hihi

Toujours l'engin entre ses mains, elle s'amusait à jouer avec, en le considérant comme un pistolet…

L'onna, en visant la porte : Ici sergent-chef Tashigi, cible détectée (la porte) je vais tirer dans 3, 2, 1 ! Ejaculation ! HA HA HA HA ! Pam! Pam! Pam ! Nouvelle mission : tout détruire ! Pam! Pam! Pam! (Dans tous les sens, c'est pk elle bougeait trop et n'oublions pas qu'elle avait les jambes écartées…elle finit par faire tomber un petit décor en verre placé sur la table de nuit… GRAK !

L'onna s'arrêta de jouer.

L'onna : Aie aie aie ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ça semblait coûter cher… et qu'est ce que je faisais moi ?! Vraiment, je ne suis anormal aujourd'hui, on dirait que j'ai pris quelque chose… (Au fait le bruit qui s'est fait entendre quand le décor s'est casé était celui qu'a entendu l'otoko)

Elle mis son T-shirt et s'endormie toujours embarrassée par l'engin qui ne la confortait guère. Quant à l'otoko, il s'endormi lui aussi après avoir vu pas mal de choses et après avoir pensé à la réaction de Tashigi si elle saurait…

Et il s'endormirent, chacun dans le corps de l'autre, chacun avec les sabres de l'autre et chacun fier de ce qu'il a vu chez l'autre.

**_Fin du 6_****_ème_****_ chapitre._**

_Ouah! Je serais une grande menteuse si je vous dis que ça a été facile !_

_Vous avez pas remarqué que le pauvre Zoro a trop rougit cette nuit là ? _

_Bon, laissez moi dire que si vous saviez pas, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Tashigi (6 octobre) et oui je tiens à lui dire désolé!_

**_Mini histoire : Je t'aime !_**

_Tashigi : pourquoi tu me demande pardon Ines ?_

_Moi : Et bien pasque c'est ton anniv et le cadeau de Zoro est mieux que le tien ._

_Tashigi : Qu'est ce que tu di Inès, pour moi, rendre mon Zoro heureux est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qui puisse exister ! Je l'aime !_

_Zoro (tout rouge): Tashigi, je….heu…._

_Comme c'est romantique! Désolé Tashigi, mais c la : _

_Fin de cette maudite histoire._

_Changeons de disque, vous savez U-KiSS ont une nouvelle chanson Stop Girl en coréen, comme tjrs j'ai adoré même si mon Kevin danse avec une fille mais bon, je sais que c'est de ma faute, il m'a envoyé un courriel où il me di de venir pour danser avec lui et puisque j'ouvre jamais mon e-mail j'ai pas vu le courrier et Kevin a cru que je l'ai fait exprès c'est pourquoi il a pris sa revanche ! Mais bon je l'aime malgré tout (comment vous trouvez l'hist. que j'ai inventé pour expliquer l'acte de Kevin?)_

_Si vous aimez les séries japonaises je vous conseille de voir Gokusen 1, le héro c'est le même acteur qui a joué le rôle de Domyoji dans Hana yori dango j'aime bien l'histoire !_

_Je suis sure que vous avez vu Gangam style de Psy (c'est un coréen) c'est le seul coréen que je haie ! Même Jokwon qui me dégoûtait (je veux dire que j'aimais pas car il mettait bcp de make-up) est mille fois plus doué que ce Psy ! I hate Psy ! I love One Piece ! I love U-KiSS ! _

_A +_

**_Ines chan._**


	7. Oh non ! Smoker-san

_Bon alors …. Heu …chuis vraiment désolée ! Gomennasai ! kudasai ! watashino no tomodachi ! Cela fait plus qu'un mois….en fait cela fait six mois que je n'ai rien posté croyez moi ce n'est pas parce que je manque d'idées, non ce n'est pas ça je n'ai pas le temps ! Vous vous rendez comptes ! A cause des études je ne regarde plus One Piece sur Internet et je ne regarde plus aucun K-Drama ! Je me sens bizarre comme un p'tit canari qui essaie de s'échapper d'une cage parce qu'il n'est pas libre de faire ce qu'il veut ! Tout ça m'arrive alors que chuis en 3AC._

_En tout cas merci pour les reviews et les précieux conseils surtout un grand merci à Gloriia et Estrelle-san… !J J'ai beaucoup appréciée et je n'ai pas considérée ce que vous avez écrit des critiques au contraire ce n'est pas péjoratif ! Quand quelqu'un arrive à trouver ce qui ne va pas dans une fiction ça prouve que ce lecteur là a une concentration totale sur la fic et que je suis peut être arrivée à lui faire vivre ma fan fiction ! C'est pourquoi, il a vite trouvé ce qui cloche ^.^ (désolée je n'arrive pas à me passer des smileys c'est plus fort que moi)_

_J'allais oublier je tiendrai dans mes chapitres à vous faire apprendre le JAPONAIS ! Parce que moi je sais parler japonais ! Watashi wa nihongo wo hanasemasu (Je parle JP) Tachez à être de bons élèves et à apprendre le japonais de chez une fille marocaine qui a 14 ans XDD. _

_Voici les mots que j'ai utilisés :_

_Yokatta :__ Dieu merci._

_Naru hodo : __Je voie_

_Huse :__ La ferme !_

_Wakattaka :__ T'as compris ?_

_Hayaku :__ Fait vite !_

_Chotto matte : __Attend un peu_

_Yosh !:__ Bon !_

_Sumimasen : __Je m'excuse_

_Chikusho :__ Merde !_

_Mazaka :__ C'est pas possible…_

_Ohayo: __bonjour (le matin) _

_Minna :__ les gars_

_Mais si ça vous dérange vous pouvez l'écrire dans une review ^^_

_Alors, voici le 7__ème__ chapitre !_

**Chapitre 7 : Oh non ! Smoker-san…**

Le jour se leva, il faisait beau, les poissons nageaient tranquillement et les mouettes survolaient dans le ciel bleu en gazouillant pour réveiller les matelots encore endormis.

Dans un bateau pirate, on pouvait voir deux jeunes épéistes encore endormis, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu marine et bel homme aux cheveux verts.

On les voyait se réveiller, bâiller, s'allonger, descendre du lit puis crier en cœur : « …J'en reviens pas ! Ca y est, j'ai retrouvé mon corps ! Yokatta ! »

Les deux jeunes gens firent vite de galoper vers les autres membres de l'équipage, mais ils se rencontrèrent en sortant de la chambre.

Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent et dès qu'ils se souvinrent des évènements de la nuit précédente, ils rougirent promptement la tête baissée. Chacun d'eux ressentit la honte et l'indignité à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur a pris, est ce que cela fait partie du sort ou bien c'était autre chose. Ils étaient conscients de la grave méprise qu'ils avaient commise tout les deux.

Peut être qu'ils n'étaient ni amis ni alliés et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient des ennemis, des rivaux en plus ! Mais ils restaient tous les deux épéistes c'est pourquoi le respect et la considération étaient la première des choses…

Après une bonne minute de silence Zoro s'exclama un peu hésitant : « Félicitations, tu as retrouvé ton corps… »

- « Merci, il parait que toi aussi … » répondit courageusement Tashigi.

Les deux épéistes étaient très gênés et incapables de détendre l'atmosphère, ce fut le silence total avant que Sanji ne descende vers leurs chambres qui se situaient dans la cave en se tortillant contre Zoro qu'il conjecturait Tashigi.

- « Comment avez-vous passé la nuit Tashi-chwaaaaaaaan ?! Un petit déjeuner spécial vous attend dans la cuisine ! » proposa le cuisinier blond.

- « Non merci, Love love-MACHINE je n'aie pas besoin de toi pour me débrouiller ! » rétorqua l'escrimeur.

- « Mais… mais Tashigi-chan, je croyais qu'on… »

- « Husé ! Manquait plus que toi l'blondinet » ajouta le bretteur en faisant semblant d'être énervé pour s'éloigner de Tashigi et de Sanji, qui quitta la cave également et se dirigea vers la cuisine-salle à manger où devaient se trouver ses amis les mugiwaras.

Notre fleurettiste se soulagea et apprécia l'arrivée du vrillé qui a put le faire sortir du pétrin, c'est pourquoi il redevint normal.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Chopper, le renne.

- « Robin ? Ca parle de quoi le livre que tu as ? demanda t-il.

- Pourquoi cette question Mr. Le docteur ?

- Rien, c'est juste parce qu'il y a un cœur sur la couverture…

- Hihihihihi, naru hodo, c'est un livre qui parle de relations, il contient aussi plusieurs conseils dans ce domaine.

- Ouah ! Et qu'est ce que tu as saisi ?

- Et bien beaucoup de choses… Par exemple, il est écrit que l'arme la plus puissante dans les relations n'est autre que le sourire, chez les deux sexes.

- Ah vraiment ! Je ne savais pas ça ! Le pauvre Zoro, il ne ri presque jamais, et si c'est accompli, c'est pour se moquer des autres.

- HiiHiHihihiihi, s'il t'entend monsieur le docteur croie moi il rira encore moins !

- Oui c'est ça, il est toujours agacé notre Zoro.

- Qu'est qu'ils bafouillent ces deux là ? Quel importance pourrait avoir le *sourire* ? pensa Zoro.

Ensuite, alors que Tashigi est toujours étourdie s'apprêtant à peine d'évacuer la cave elle aussi, la jeune maritime fût aperçu par Nami.

- « Zoro ! Allé le p'tit déjeuner est prêt ! Tu devrais avoir faim dans ce frêle corps ! Et…où est passée Tashigi ? Je ne la voie pas ! T'as pas remarqué qu'elle est mignonne sans ses lunettes ? Hein ? J'ai entendu qu'elle te suit pour se venger comme quoi tu lui avais épargné la vie alors qu'elle ne permet à personne d'avoir pitié d'elle. C'est pourquoi, cette marine te défie en duel pour te vaincre et te prendre le Wado Ichimonji. Tu trouves pas que ça n'a aucun sens ! Gâcher cette relation née entre deux épéistes pour un simple mal entendu de rien du tout.

Tu es d'accord avec ce que je dis ? Zoro… va lui parler, et met une fin à tout ça, Wakattaka ? Bon, dépêche-toi avant que Luffy ne bâfre toute la bouffe. »

La belle rousse monta ensuite les escaliers vers la cuisine-salle à manger des Mugiwaras.

Tashigi quant à elle était noyée dans ses pensées, un peu dans la nuit d'hier et un peu dans ce qu'avait di la navigatrice, elle avait l'esprit totalement troublé.

La jolie pirate avait un peu raison, d'abord en ce qui concernant que la jeune femme est mignonne sans ses lunettes et aussi en ce qui concernant son rival Roronoa.

C'est un peu bête de le poursuivre sans jamais l'assommer alors qu'on peut devenir son amie et se transformer un jour en quelqu'un aussi fort et aussi doué que lui !

Il n'est pas aussi cruel que ça pour un pirate qui vaut 120 millions, il l'a quand même sauvée et son équipage s'est occupé d'elle même si ils sont antagonistes.

Ils méritent tous une bonne conduite de sa part ! La jeune marine ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, puis monta les escaliers toujours dans les airs.

Mais là, elle s'arrêta instantanément alors qu'elle faillit s'effondrer sur Nico Robin. Cette dernière lui souri très mystérieusement comme toujours.

- « Il semble que tu as retrouvé ton corps, je te félicite » remarqua Robin.

- « Ah ! Comment t'as su ! Euh…mhhh…oui j'ai retrouvé mon corps et …Roronoa aussi » répondit Tashigi.

- « Bien ^_^ »

L'archéologue et la sergent-chef entrèrent pour manger.

Pendant ce temps là, sous la douche, l'escrimeur se lavait avec de l'eau froide et il était plus que concentré, sourcils froncés, muscles serrés, il gambergeait et il songeait, à… Tashigi.

Il ressentait une sensation plus que bizarre, malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouvait pas de justifications à ça. Pas une seule explication ! Et des tonnes de devinettes !

Pourquoi être fasciné par le corps de cette femme alors que Nami et Robin pouvaient attirer je ne sais qui ?! … Mais pas lui …

Pourquoi avoir sauvé cette femme alors que c'est son ennemie ?

Pourquoi se cacher et se camoufler dès qu'il la voie ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Kuina, ni parce qu'il évite le combat, ce sont des énigmes, des questions que notre escrimeur ne trouve pas de réponses.

Toujours enfui dans ces pensées, Zoro fut interrompu par Usopp.

- « Oiii ! Zoro ! Hayaku ! Les autres vont presque commencer à manger et moi je me suis pas encore douché ! » Hurla le sniper.

- « Chotto matte ! J'ai presque fini » lâcha le bretteur en grognant.

- « Ah, c'est toi Tashigi… Désolé je pensais que c'était un des membres de l'équipage. »

- « C'est pas Tashigi, Baka ! C'est moi Zoro. »

- « T'as retrouvé ton corps alors ? Yoooosh ! …Donc puisque c'est Zoro, tu pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme stoppa l'eau et s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette, puis se dévisagea dans la glace, le regard noir puis essaya de sourire pour voir comment il paraîtrait.

Il essaya plusieurs fois, en s'habillant, de sourire…comme un idiot.

- « Mais Zoro ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! » hurla Usopp encore une fois en ayant marre d'attendre.

Zoro ne souriait plus, il ouvrit la porte à Usopp.

- « Bon ! Je suis sorti ! T'es content maintenant ? » fit le bretteur.

- « Enfin ! C'est le tour de Captaaaaaaaaaaaaain Usoppuuu-sama pour se laver ! » s'exclama Sogeking.

- « Ouais, c'est ça ! » ajouta Zoro.

Le bretteur de dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine-salle à manger les mains dans les poches, il aperçu aussitôt Tashigi et Robin accéder à la salle, il essaya de sourire comme il y a quelques instants mais le maitre coq bondit comme un lapin dans les bras du bretteur.

- « Tashigi-chaaaaaaan ! Quel beau sourire, je vous aie manqué n'est ce pas ? Je suis sincérement désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Sumimaséé… »

Zoro n'en pouvait plus ! Il prit le blondinet et le jeta à l'eau, bon débarra !

- « Bordel ! C'est Zoro , ZORO, ZORO ! j'ai retrouvé mon corps maintenant ! Ca suffi ! Et merde alors ! Chikusho ! » Hurla le bretteur plus qu'énervé.

- « Hhahahahaha ! Zoro tu nous as vraiment manqué, allé viens bouffer avec nous, ça semble délicieux » proposa le capitaine Luffy.

- « Ouais…pourquoi pas » fit-il en s'installant à coté du garçon au chapeau de paille.

Presque tout l'équipage était réuni autour de la table sauf Nami, Usopp qui se lavait et le pauvre Sanji jeté à l'eau, ils mangeaient tous leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de la jeune Tashigi.

C'était le silence total, quand soudain Robin rétorqua.

- « Alors, Tashigi… Tu ne nous a pas di comment avez-vous retrouvé vos corps… »

- « Hein ? » fit-elle la nourriture dans la bouche.

- « Comment vos corps sont revenus à leur propriétaire ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé ça ? » demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Zoro qui afficha un sentiment d'embarras.

- « 'N'oubliez pas que c'est votre cœur qui rompra le sort' c'est ce qu'avait di la sorcière n'est ce pas ? » s'exclama le renne.

- « Oui c'est ce qu'elle a di, répondit Tashigi en hochant la tête pour dire oui, le cœur…LE CŒUR ! » hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers Zoro qui écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

Les deux épéistes semblaient tout comprendre maintenant… Leurs cœurs qui ont battus très fort la nuit dernière, ont rompu le sort ! Ils avaient tout les deux accompli cette mission, mais chacun d'entre eux songeait à ce que c'était seulement lui l'origine de la mise en fin du sort.

Car, grâce aux bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, lors de la nuit d'hier, leurs âmes sont dans les bons corps. Donc à mon avis, pas la peine de regretter quoi que ce soit.

- « Qu'est qu'il y a Tashigi ? T'as compris quelque chose ? » demanda Chopper.

- « Non ! Rien de rien je jure ! » Fit la jeune marine encombrée.

- « Ah Bon alors… » répondit-il.

Robin afficha un petit sourire énigmatique.

Après quelques minutes, Nami entra, elle remarqua que Zoro était assis à coté du capitaine et qu'ils se comportaient normalement comme un Luffy et un Zoro.

Elle eut un frissonnement en les voyants.

- « Euh…Ohayo minna ! » marmotta la rousse.

- « Hey ! Nami ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens bouffer avec nous ! » S'exclama Luffy.

- « -' Luffy croie que tout le monde ne s'intéresse qu'à manger comme lui » pensa Chopper.

- « Oui d'accord… » répondit la rousse.

- « Tu sais, Zoro et Tashigi sont redevenus normaux. » Lâcha le capitaine.

- « HEIN ? Et depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

- « Depuis ce matin. Hi Hi hi hi » fit Robin.

- « Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Je me suis adressée à Tashigi à la place de Zoro ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Je devais faire attention ! Chuis tombée sur la tête moi ! Mazaka ! » Songea le navigatrice tracassée.

- « Tashigi… » Fit Chopper.

- « Oui ? » répondit-elle.

- « Maintenant que t'as retrouvé ton corps tu vas pouvoir retourner à la marine »

- « Oui ! Je serais capable de retourner auprès de Smok… »

Elle s'arrêta effrayée. Ce qui capta l'attention et l'effarouchement des mugiwaras.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Nami.

- « Oh non ! Smoker-san… » Hurla t-elle éffarée.

**_Fin du 7_****_ème_****_ chapitre._**

_Alors voilà ! Cherche à savoir ce qu'il a le Smoker-san._

_Sinon je suis pose que vous aviez déjà lu « L'ile au trésor » de Robert Louis Stevenson, j'ai découvert que ce roman ressemble énormément à One Piece. Si c'est non, voici la quatrième de couverture :_

_{Depuis l'Odyssée, aucun roman d'aventures n'eut plus de succès que L'Ile au trésor._

_Le jeune Jim Hawkins est le héros de ce roman, ainsi que le terrible John Silver, l'homme à la jambe de bois. L'Hispagnolia débarque sur l'ile au trésor les « bons » et les « méchants ». Dès lors, une lutte incapable se déroule pour retrouver le trésor amassé par Flint, redoutable pirate mort sans avoir livré son secret._

_Rarement roman d'aventures où le réel se mêle au fantastique aura été conduit avec tant d'habileté et de science c'est désormais un livre classique.}_

Alors vous ne trouvez pas que c'est presque comme 1P ? Oda-sama lui, a dit qu'il a commencé à aimer les pirates autrement, je vous raconterais ça prochainement.

Comment trouvez-vous l'album des U-KiSS Collage ?

Merveilleux ! Sou desu ka ? (n'est ce pas ?)

Ja ne ! (A+)

**_Ines chan._**


	8. En route pour TENGOKU !

_Saluuuuuuuuuuuut me revoilà ! ^^ Chers lecteurs j'avais promis d'éclaircir les choses pour vous à propos de Oda-sama et comment il a commencé à aimer les pirates._

_Dans le tome n°2 « AUX PRISES AVEC BAGGY ET SES HOMMES » notre grand Eiichiro Oda avait parlé de certains 'VIKINKS' en trois parties et avait mentionné que ça a apparemment éveillé en lui la passion pour les pirates._

_Vous trouverez seulement la première partie en fin du chapitre je vous posterais la suite chaque fois, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _

_J'ai trouvé que ça serait cool si un marocain(e) lisait ma fiction ! Si tu es marocain n'hésite pas à me le dire sur une review stp ^^ _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira J_

**Chapitre 8 :** **EN ROUTE POUR TENGOKU !**

Alors que Usopp s'essuyait doucement en chantonnant content d'avoir finit sa toilette, et alors que Sanji s'apprêtait à monter au bateau en jurant de massacrer Zoro, ils entendirent un hurlement, celui de Tashigi…

Ils accoururent le plus vite possible pour voir se qui se passait dans leur cuisine-salle à manger.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Usopp et Sanji haletants.

- « C'est ce qu'on cherche à savoir nous aussi, figure toi ! Crétin ! » s'énerva l'escrimeur.

Sanji de son coté ne s'irrita pas affecté de voir une femme pleurer ainsi.

- « Assied toi Sanji-Kun, Tashigi ?… qu'est-il arrivé à Smoker ? » fit la rouquine un peu inquiète.

Tashigi pleurait angoissée, elle avait complètement oublié son supérieur ! Bien sur à cause des difficultés et des problèmes qu'elle a eus…

- « Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'enfumeur ? » demanda Luffy.

- « Non, je n'crois pas Luffy…apparemment il est assez fort, il peut se défendre. » répondit Usopp.

La jeune femme sanglotait toujours et les mugiwaras l'observaient tristement sauf Zoro qui grimaçait d'un air moqueur.

- « Tashigi, que lui est-il arrivé au juste ? Ce n'est pas grave j'espère. » s'exclama Robin.

Tashigi était toute accablée, des larmes coulaient en traversant ces joues roses de chagrin. Elle renifla à cause de la morve qui s'apprêtait à sortir de son nez. Soudain Sanji lui tendit un mouchoir bleu brodé en soie. La marine le remercia, il sourit fier d'avoir encore une fois réconforté une jeune femme.

Ensuite elle essuya ses larmes et se moucha bruyamment ce qui causa le rire du bretteur. Tashigi fit exprès de ne pas y prêter attention, et elle enchaina tout en reniflant.

- « En fait, le colonel Smoker a été kidnappé par des pirates très redoutables, des êtres anormaux qui ont des pouvoirs bizarres… »

- «Ouah ! Ils sont tout à fait comme nous ! » remarqua le capitaine.

- « Oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit-elle égayée par la remarque du p'tit gars au chapeau de paille.

- « Mais que lui veulent-ils ? »questionna Chopper.

- « Smoker-san a pour responsabilité de garder un fruit du démon qui pourrait être très dangereux s'il tombe dans les mauvaises mains, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et ces pirates dont je vous ai parlé au début, ces malfaiteurs qui se nomment les pirates de 'Takusan Power' veulent à tout prix s'emparer de ce fruit. »

- « Et maintenant, où est le fruit si Smoker est kidnappé ? » demanda Nami.

- « J'attendais cette question, heureusement pour nous, le colonel Smoker est ingénieux et intelligent (sourire tendre) sinon, ces brigands aurait accomplis leur objectif. Ils sont sans doute arrivés à trouver le coffre où se cache le fruit mais ils sont encore loin de l'ouvrir. Mon supérieur a bien sûr mit le fruit dans un coffre fort unique et spécial, un coffre fort que nul ne peut ouvrir sauf un officier de la marine qui a vécu une assez longue période avec lui… »

- « Et cet officier… n'est autre que toi Tashi-chan… » remarqua le cuistot.

- « Exactement ! »lança t-elle un peu soulagée.

- «WOUAWWWW ! Tashigi comme t'es cool ! L'enfumeur t'as choisi précisément alors qu'il y a des centaines d'autres marines qui ont travaillé à ses cotés ! »hurlèrent Luffy, Chopper et Usopp les étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oui… J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Smoker-san comme supérieur ! Pour lui, nous ne sommes pas de simples marins à sa disposition… Pour lui nous sommes sa vraie famille ! » S'exclama Tashigi avec fierté.

« Nous aussi on représente une vraie famille pas vrai les gars ? » lança Luffy en donnant un clin d'œil à Zoro.

« Bien sur que oui ! » lui répondirent les membres de l'équipage.

La jeune Marine leur sourit et dit sur un ton sérieux : « C'est pourquoi… Je ne dois pas décevoir le colonel ! Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois accomplir ma mission et aller le libérer ! Ensuite je devrais garder le fruit en attendant de nouveaux ordres… Je crois que je dois vous quitter maintenant, merci pour le traitement spécial que vous m'avez fait, et merci à toi Roronoa pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… Heuu… Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une petite barque… »

Durant toute la période où elle parlait, Tashigi avait la tête baissée. Quand elle eut fini sa phrase, elle la souleva innocemment pour contempler les mugiwaras.

Elle fut surprise … Ils n'avaient plus l'air d'alliés gracieux et complaisants. Tous avaient le regard sombre et noir en la fixant avec fureur. Elle tiqua.

- « Si vous le voulez bien… » fit-elle.

Luffy se rapprocha d'elle, paniquée elle ferma les yeux.

- « Tashigi… tu m'as vraiment énervé ! C'est vrai qu'on vient de se connaitre mais on est rapidement devenus amis n'est ce pas ? Et quand on est amis, on s'aide entre nous ! » lui dit le capitaine en souriant.

- « Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser courir un tel danger toute seule ? » lui demanda la rouquine d'un air malin.

- « Je…heu …merci. » Surprise et étonnée, la pauvre jeune femme ne savait quoi dire.

- « ALORS TASHIGI QUELLE EST NOTRE PROCHAINE DESTINATION ? » Hurla Luffy tout excité.

- « C'est une île nommée… attendez je l'ai sur la carte… (elle fit sortir un rouleau d'une poche dans sa veste et le tendit à Nami) c'y est écrit, voila regarde ici…(en montrant du doit la petite phrase en dessous de la carte) »

- « Ah ! je la reconnais ! C'est l'île de Tengoku, (l'île du paradis) j'ai entendu parler que c'est une merveilleuse île verdoyante, harmonieuse, avec hôtels et piscines… On dit que c'est un vrai paradis ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller ! » marmotta la navigatrice réjouie.

- « Mais pourquoi ces pirates ont conduit Smoker à une île pareille ? » demanda Usopp.

- « C'est juste parce que l'île est connue pour le calme et la sérénité car les pirates n'y viennent pas et les marines n'y accostent pas non plus. Ils ont profité de la bonne réputation qu'a l'île pour exécuter leur ignoble et maudit plan ! » répondit Tashigi irritée.

- « T'inquiète Tashigi ! Ces enfoirés ne riront pas longtemps, on viendra leur botter le cul et nous sauverons l'enfumeur ! » hurla Luffy.

- « Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Vous nous avez secouru vous aussi à Alabasta ! C'est nous qui devons vous remerciez… Minna ! EN ROUTE POUR TENGOKU ! » décréta le capitaine.

- « EN ROUTE ! » rétorqua l'équipage suivi de Tashigi allègre de se trouver parmi un équipage aussi joyeux que celui des mugiwaras.

Après un bon moment à déguster le thé et à bavarder avec Nami et Robin à propos de la Marine et de sa vie de sergent-chef, Tashigi remarqua que Zoro avait disparu. Elle interrogea la belle rousse sur l'endroit où peux bien être le bretteur, la rouquine répondit :

- « Il est surement en train de s'entrainer quelque part… »

- « D'accord ! » s'exclama Tashigi en se levant de la chaise pour quitter la pièce avant d'être interrompu par Nami :

- « Mais avant tu devrais te changer les vêtements ! Maintenant tu n'es pas dans la Marine et tu peux mettre ce que tu désires ! Va dans la cabine d'à coté et habille toi, le placard est plein, choisi tout ce que tu veux ! Il y a plusieurs tenues que je n'ai jamais portées… »

- « C'est gentil, mais j'aime bien mon style et je trouve que ce n'est pas nécessaire de me changer mer… »

- « COMMENT ÇA TU NE VEUX PAS ? TU VAS ALLER TOUT DE SUITE TE CHANGER ! QUI A DEMANDE TON AVIS ? C'EST UN ORDRE VA TE CHANGER MAINTENANT ! hurla Nami énervée (avec des dents de requins ^^) en poussant Tashigi, effrayée vers la porte. ET NE REVIENS PAS SI TU T'ES PAS CHANGEE ! »

- « Ou...oui… d'accord ! » répondit une Tashigi complètement estomaquée par les paroles de la rousse.

- « ENFIN UNE REPONSE CONVENABLE ! » et elle claqua la porte derrière la jeune femme et s'assied brusquement sur la chaise en avalant le liquide vert.

- « Hi hi hi hi ! fit Robin le sourire aux lèvres, il me semble qu'elle vous a agacé Mme la Navigatrice… »

- « Mouais ! riposta Nami calmée tout en buvant son thé, ensuite elle songea : J'ai eu tort tout à l'heure de la prendre pour Zoro… Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle ait confiance en elle. J'espère que les habits feront l'effet…

Tashigi qui sortit de la pièce commença à marmotter : « Elle a vraiment un caractère bizarre cette navigatrice ! Il y a un moment déjà on parlait paisiblement comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps et à peine je lui dis non elle s'en prend à moi comme si nous sommes de redoutables adversaires… ha ha ha ha ha ha ils sont franchement drôles ces pirates ! » Pensa-t-elle en pouffant dans sa main.

Arrivée à la cabine, la jeune femme appréciât le décor de la chambre, elle sourit et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'armoire dont lui avait parlé Nami. Elle l'ouvrit, doucement, toujours aussi souriante… Cependant, elle fut étonnée quand elle ne vit rien que des jupons, des mini shorts, des robes mini, des débardeurs, des petites vestes, des bikinis, des culottes, des soutiens-gorges… et aucun, aucun PANTALON !

**_Fin du 8_****_ème_****_ chapitre_**

_Comme promis voici la première partie :_

**_Eiichiro Oda :_**

_Le client_

_« Holà ! Tavernier, mon brave !_

_Te voilà un client !_

_Où donc vas-tu me faire asseoir ?_

_Ceux qui doivent se mettre près de la porte ne tiennent souvent pas en place. »_

_Pas mal, hein ?_

_Moi j'aime bien._

_C'est un chant des pirates d'Europe du nord._

_(C'est INES maintenant, ça a été écrit en 2__ème__ de couverture du tome j'ai trouvé que ça a une relation avec les 'VIKINGS' c'est pk je l'ai écrit aussi même si je n'ai sincèrement rien compris -_- . Bref, voici la vraie première partie)_

**_Les VIKINGS_**

**_1_****_ère_****_ partie_**

_Le mot 'pirate' désigne à l'origine les aventuriers qui parcourent les mers pour piller les navires de commerce, mais on l'emploie encore de nos jours pour parler d'une personne sans scrupules qui n'hésite pas à avoir recours à des méthodes malhonnêtes pour s'enrichir. En réalité, les pirates sont un sujet d'étude passionnant. On distingue plusieurs sortes de pirates en fonction des époques et des lieux Où ils exerçaient leurs activités._

_Pour ma part, ce sont certainement les Vikings qui me fascinent le plus._

_Les Vikings, ces êtres d'une cruauté sans bornes, sont apparus en Scandinavie voilà plus de mille ans, et ils ont semé la terreur dans de nombreux pays. Ils étaient originaires de la région qui correspond aujourd'hui à la Norvège, à la Suède et au Danemark. Apparemment, ils ont eux-mêmes choisi de s'appeler les 'Vikings' mais on ignore pourquoi. Le seul moyen de le savoir serait de retourner mille ans en arrière et de leur demander de vive voix…_

_(C'est Inès-chan maintenant, vous voyez les pirates sont apparus à coté du Royaume Uni c'est pourquoi le R. L. Stevenson a écrit un roman à propos d'euxJ. Autre chose, d'après moi Oda-sama a choisi exprès que Nami soit Suédoise parce qu'elle doit vivre dans un lieu où règne la loi des pirates, comme ça sera logique qu'elle les déteste plus que tout au monde. La suite, prochain chapitre ! ) _

_A +_

**_Ines-chan._**


	9. Tu t'entraines ?

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Chuis toujours aussi excitée ^.^ bien sur parce que je viens de voir mon G-Dragon (le leader de Big Bang). Vous savez, on lui avait demandé s'il a une p'tite amie, il a répondu "Oui, je suis constamment en train de sortir avec toutes mes fans" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! GD ! Ça veut dire que je sors avec toi ! Mon dieu !_

_Revenons à nos moutons ! (c'est un certain prof de physique qui nous répétait cette phrase) La deuxième partie des VIKINGS est à la fin du chapitre._

_Enjoy._

**Chapitre 9 : Tu t'entraines ?**

Tashigi cherchait encore dans le placard de Nami un pantalon, mais en vain.

Finalement, elle abandonna.

L'idée de rester dans sa tenue lui passa par la tête, elle sourit. Mais le fantôme de la navigatrice ne la quittait pas. Elle l'a carrément effrayée. Tashigi n'osait pas lui désobéir.

- « Tant pis alors ! De toute façon c'est juste pour une journée ou deux … en plus je ne crois pas que je tomberais une autre fois sur une garde robe pareille ! » se dit la jeune femme amusée.

Elle se mit à chercher une jolie tenue pour que la rousse ne lui crie pas dessus une seconde fois…

Heureusement, Tashigi tomba sur quelque chose de très joli… elle remarqua en plus qu'il y avait encore le ticket accroché aux vêtements qu'elle avait choisis.

La jeune marine ôta ses habits et resta en culotte et en soutien-gorge. Son œil fut promptement captivé par les merveilleux dessous que possédait Nami.

Tashigi décida de porter le joli ensemble noir de sous-vêtements qui n'a non plus été utilisé par la rouquine. Elle se regarda dans la glace, c'était vraiment pas mal, même si le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait mettait en valeur ses seins, elle trouva cela joli.

Ensuite elle mit la tenue qu'elle avait choisie : ce fut un micro short noir en soi, un pull blanc qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules blanches et qui mettait en sorte que les bretelles de son soutien gorge soient visibles et enfin des talons noirs très élégants de cinq centimètres environ…

Elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace, cette fois ci elle était fière d'elle même et de son corps !

- « Si le colonel, Hina et les autres me voyiez… Je ne crois pas qu'ils me reconnaitront… Ca change complètement les pantalons hahahaha ! »

Elle rie ensuite de bon cœur, il fallait avouer que son humeur devenait bonne !

Tashigi respira profondément et ouvrit la porte de la cabine après avoir mit ses vêtements dans un tiroir.

Quand elle sortit, Sanji fut le premier à la voir… les cœurs dans yeux comme toujours…

- « Tashigi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cette tenue vous va à merveille ! Vous êtes plus que ravissante ! MELLORIN ! MELORIN ! »

- « Merci Sanji… » répondit la jeune marine avec une petite voix n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de 'compliment'.

Le cuisinier blond se dirigea vers la cuisine ce qui permit à Tashigi de rester seule. Elle fit le tour du bateau, soudain, elle entendit des sons bizarres… Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de l'escrimeur.

- « Mais oui ! se dit-elle, La rousse avait dit qu'il est en train de s'entrainer quelques part en ce moment… »

La respiration et les halètements du bretteur causés par la dureté de l'entrainement guidèrent Tashigi vers son emplacement.

En effet, ce dernier était dans un coin discret, d'ailleurs c'était l'endroit le plus éloigné de la cuisine sale-à-manger où se trouvaient ses nakamas : l'échine du bateau.

Il s'entrainait, torse nu, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas tremper ses T-shirts, et puisque c'était l'été, raison de plus !

Tashigi put le trouver et, toujours de bonne humeur, elle l'appela : « Zoro ! ». Elle fut surprise et étonnée de le voir torse nu car ça lui rappelait la nuit d'hier.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » riposta le sabreur, net, avant de suspendre son entrainement avec les haltères en voyant la petite Tashigi.

La tenue que portait la jeune marine et surtout le mini short noir mettaient en valeur sa peau blanche et son corps fascinant. Zoro fut subjugué par la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment sexy. Ce qui évoqua ses souvenirs de la nuit d'avant.

Mais Tashigi ne se laissa pas décourager, depuis ce matin, elle avait décidée de se comporter amicalement avec Zoro. Qu'il l'ait sauvée parce qu'il eut pitié d'elle ou quelque soit la cause ! Il l'avait secouru d'une mort certaine ! Donc, en tant qu'épéiste et tout d'abord en tant que femme, la jeune marine devait bien se comporter avec son sauveur et le remercier avec reconnaissance pour lui prouver qu'elle est quelqu'un de fière et d'honnête.

Sourire aux lèvres, Tashigi s'avança vers le bretteur en se moulant dans son short noir, plus confiante que jamais…

- « Tu t'entraines ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en le fixant avec ses grands yeux.

- « Moui, répondit-il surpris, car jusqu'à maintenant, il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire la jeune femme dans son territoire. Il ajouta comme pour la taquiner : Ah ! J'ai compris… la pauvre, tu ne voie plus rien sans tes lunettes…C'est combien ? » l'interrogea-t-il en faisant un deux avec ses doigts.

Tashigi n'apprécia pas du tout la blague de Zoro, mais elle lui répondit tout de même en se perchant sur la figure de proue : « Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais… J'ai un petit manque de rien du tout, en plus je vois très bien de près … Ce sont les objets éloignés que je ne voie pas clairement. »

Quand elle s'exprimait, la jeune marine avait le dos tourné ce qui permis à Zoro de la mater un peu, malgré lui… Car elle avait de belles jambes et une fine taille…

Tashigi se retourna, ayant remarqué que le bretteur ne parlait plus. Il continua soudainement à soulever les haltères, ne se fiant pas d'elle.

- « Tu t'entraines comme ça on dirait… je vais essayer de t'imiter et d'en soulever un moi aussi… » Suivant les gestes à la parole la jeune femme s'approcha de Zoro et prit en main un fardeau, cependant, elle ne put le soulever.

Zoro qui l'observait, éclata de rire : « Qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend dans la Marine ? Si tu ne peux même pas soulever un poids aussi léger que celui là ? »

Tashigi fit la moue d'entendre l'escrimeur dévaloriser La Marine mais elle sut rapidement comment le faire taire : « Peux être que je n'arrive pas à soulever de lourdes charges comme toi… Toutefois, je peux faire d'autres choses que toi tu ne peux pas… Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable ! »

Le bretteur la fixa sans stopper son exercice, peu intéressé.

Quant à Tashigi, elle était sûre d'elle, prête à s'exécuter.

Elle fit un grand écart facial.

Zoro était plus qu'étonné, car pour lui quand elle a dit qu'elle peut faire d'autres choses que lui ne peux pas. Notre bretteur avait sincèrement pensé à un truc qu'elle a appris à la Marine, à une chanson qu'elle aime bien, à une danse même ! Mais ça…

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme : « Heu… Zoro… je crois que je suis coincée… » Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, je n'arrive plus à me relever… »

- « Hein ? Co…Comment ça tu n'arrives pas te relever ? Sans blague… » répliqua l'ancien chasseur de prime embarrassé.

- « Je suis sérieuse, je te le jure ! S'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! » tonna Tashigi les deux mains sur le sol, en essayant toujours de se relever.

- « Pff ! Tu devais pas faire ça depuis le début ! lança Zoro irrité.

Il lâcha les haltères pour les installer sur le sol, en se demandant toujours pourquoi les femmes étaient aussi idiotes que cela… Ensuite il s'approcha de la jeune femme, les joues légèrement roses sur sa peau bronzée, vu que cette dernière, en écartant ses jambes, avait permis au mini short de devenir encore plus mini.

Au départ, le bretteur ne sut pas comment la redresser… Il finit par s'accroupir, les jambes écartées juste derrière Tashigi. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui pour envisager ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il déposa soudainement ses mains brulantes à cause de l'entrainement sur la fine et frêle taille de la jeune maritime…question de la soulever…

Tashigi frémit en sentant les deux mains bretteur la soulever délicatement. Quant à lui, il fut embarrassé encore plus de se retrouver ainsi dans une telle posture.

Et puisqu'il errait toujours dans son gêne, notre Zoro ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme car…

Il était sur le point de la lâcher…

En la sentant déguerpir d'entre ses mains, il eut involontairement un mouvement de la serrer contre lui avec ses bras pour la soulever rapidement et avec plus de force.

Ce mouvement eut pour conséquence de l'aplatir contre lui, et comme le bretteur avait les jambes écartées, elle fut collée sur son sexe qu'elle sentait tondu contre ses fesses.

Le bretteur de son coté essayait le plus de la faire relever, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son corps avait réagit de cette sorte.

Avec malaise, Zoro réussit à la faire lever toujours les bras serrés contre elle. Il soupira, puis se dégagea d'elle en se dirigeant vers ses haltères afin de poursuivre son exercice de tout à l'heure.

Tashigi gênée, le suivit du regard…Il regagnait l'entrainement en grimaçant, encombré par la situation où il s'est trouvé…

Quand soudain Sanji les appela : « Tashi-chan ! Tête d'algue ! Où êtes-vous ? Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

- « J'arrive ! Monsieur le cuisinier aux sourcils vrillés ! » lui dit Tashigi en s'éloignant de Zoro.

Sanji quant à lui senti la défaite quand la jeune femme l'appela ainsi : 'Monsieur le cuisinier aux sourcils vrillés', il décida tout de même de garder son sang froid et de se concentrer sur ses capacités de séducteur en fermant les yeux.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Chuis toujours aussi excitée ^.^ bien sur parce que je viens de voir mon G-Dragon (le leader de Big Bang). Vous savez, on lui avait demandé s'il a une p'tite amie, il a répondu "Oui, je suis constamment en train de sortir avec toutes mes fans" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! GD ! Ça veut dire que je sors avec toi ! Mon dieu !_

_Revenons à nos moutons ! (c'est un certain prof de physique qui nous répétait cette phrase) La deuxième partie des VIKINGS est à la fin du chapitre._

_Enjoy._

**Chapitre 9 : Tu t'entraines ?**

Tashigi cherchait encore dans le placard de Nami un pantalon, mais en vain.

Finalement, elle abandonna.

L'idée de rester dans sa tenue lui passa par la tête, elle sourit. Mais le fantôme de la navigatrice ne la quittait pas. Elle l'a carrément effrayée. Tashigi n'osait pas lui désobéir.

- « Tant pis alors ! De toute façon c'est juste pour une journée ou deux … en plus je ne crois pas que je tomberais une autre fois sur une garde robe pareille ! » se dit la jeune femme amusée.

Elle se mit à chercher une jolie tenue pour que la rousse ne lui crie pas dessus une seconde fois…

Heureusement, Tashigi tomba sur quelque chose de très joli… elle remarqua en plus qu'il y avait encore le ticket accroché aux vêtements qu'elle avait choisis.

La jeune marine ôta ses habits et resta en culotte et en soutien-gorge. Son œil fut promptement captivé par les merveilleux dessous que possédait Nami.

Tashigi décida de porter le joli ensemble noir de sous-vêtements qui n'a non plus été utilisé par la rouquine. Elle se regarda dans la glace, c'était vraiment pas mal, même si le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait mettait en valeur ses seins, elle trouva cela joli.

Ensuite elle mit la tenue qu'elle avait choisie : ce fut un micro short noir en soi, un pull blanc qui ne couvrait pas ses épaules blanches et qui mettait en sorte que les bretelles de son soutien gorge soient visibles et enfin des talons noirs très élégants de cinq centimètres environ…

Elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace, cette fois ci elle était fière d'elle même et de son corps !

- « Si le colonel, Hina et les autres me voyiez… Je ne crois pas qu'ils me reconnaitront… Ca change complètement les pantalons hahahaha ! »

Elle rie ensuite de bon cœur, il fallait avouer que son humeur devenait bonne !

Tashigi respira profondément et ouvrit la porte de la cabine après avoir mit ses vêtements dans un tiroir.

Quand elle sortit, Sanji fut le premier à la voir… les cœurs dans yeux comme toujours…

- « Tashigi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Cette tenue vous va à merveille ! Vous êtes plus que ravissante ! MELLORIN ! MELORIN ! »

- « Merci Sanji… » répondit la jeune marine avec une petite voix n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de 'compliment'.

Le cuisinier blond se dirigea vers la cuisine ce qui permit à Tashigi de rester seule. Elle fit le tour du bateau, soudain, elle entendit des sons bizarres… Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de l'escrimeur.

- « Mais oui ! se dit-elle, La rousse avait dit qu'il est en train de s'entrainer quelques part en ce moment… »

La respiration et les halètements du bretteur causés par la dureté de l'entrainement guidèrent Tashigi vers son emplacement.

En effet, ce dernier était dans un coin discret, d'ailleurs c'était l'endroit le plus éloigné de la cuisine sale-à-manger où se trouvaient ses nakamas : l'échine du bateau.

Il s'entrainait, torse nu, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas tremper ses T-shirts, et puisque c'était l'été, raison de plus !

Tashigi put le trouver et, toujours de bonne humeur, elle l'appela : « Zoro ! ». Elle fut surprise et étonnée de le voir torse nu car ça lui rappelait la nuit d'hier.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » riposta le sabreur, net, avant de suspendre son entrainement avec les haltères en voyant la petite Tashigi.

La tenue que portait la jeune marine et surtout le mini short noir mettaient en valeur sa peau blanche et son corps fascinant. Zoro fut subjugué par la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment sexy. Ce qui évoqua ses souvenirs de la nuit d'avant.

Mais Tashigi ne se laissa pas décourager, depuis ce matin, elle avait décidée de se comporter amicalement avec Zoro. Qu'il l'ait sauvée parce qu'il eut pitié d'elle ou quelque soit la cause ! Il l'avait secouru d'une mort certaine ! Donc, en tant qu'épéiste et tout d'abord en tant que femme, la jeune marine devait bien se comporter avec son sauveur et le remercier avec reconnaissance pour lui prouver qu'elle est quelqu'un de fière et d'honnête.

Sourire aux lèvres, Tashigi s'avança vers le bretteur en se moulant dans son short noir, plus confiante que jamais…

- « Tu t'entraines ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en le fixant avec ses grands yeux.

- « Moui, répondit-il surpris, car jusqu'à maintenant, il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire la jeune femme dans son territoire. Il ajouta comme pour la taquiner : Ah ! J'ai compris… la pauvre, tu ne voie plus rien sans tes lunettes…C'est combien ? » l'interrogea-t-il en faisant un deux avec ses doigts.

Tashigi n'apprécia pas du tout la blague de Zoro, mais elle lui répondit tout de même en se perchant sur la figure de proue : « Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais… J'ai un petit manque de rien du tout, en plus je vois très bien de près … Ce sont les objets éloignés que je ne voie pas clairement. »

Quand elle s'exprimait, la jeune marine avait le dos tourné ce qui permis à Zoro de la mater un peu, malgré lui… Car elle avait de belles jambes et une fine taille…

Tashigi se retourna, ayant remarqué que le bretteur ne parlait plus. Il continua soudainement à soulever les haltères, ne se fiant pas d'elle.

- « Tu t'entraines comme ça on dirait… je vais essayer de t'imiter et d'en soulever un moi aussi… » Suivant les gestes à la parole la jeune femme s'approcha de Zoro et prit en main un fardeau, cependant, elle ne put le soulever.

Zoro qui l'observait, éclata de rire : « Qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend dans la Marine ? Si tu ne peux même pas soulever un poids aussi léger que celui là ? »

Tashigi fit la moue d'entendre l'escrimeur dévaloriser La Marine mais elle sut rapidement comment le faire taire : « Peux être que je n'arrive pas à soulever de lourdes charges comme toi… Toutefois, je peux faire d'autres choses que toi tu ne peux pas… Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable ! »

Le bretteur la fixa sans stopper son exercice, peu intéressé.

Quant à Tashigi, elle était sûre d'elle, prête à s'exécuter.

Elle fit un grand écart facial.

Zoro était plus qu'étonné, car pour lui quand elle a dit qu'elle peut faire d'autres choses que lui ne peux pas. Notre bretteur avait sincèrement pensé à un truc qu'elle a appris à la Marine, à une chanson qu'elle aime bien, à une danse même ! Mais ça…

Il fut interrompu par la jeune femme : « Heu… Zoro… je crois que je suis coincée… » Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, je n'arrive plus à me relever… »

- « Hein ? Co…Comment ça tu n'arrives pas te relever ? Sans blague… » répliqua l'ancien chasseur de prime embarrassé.

- « Je suis sérieuse, je te le jure ! S'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! » tonna Tashigi les deux mains sur le sol, en essayant toujours de se relever.

- « Pff ! Tu devais pas faire ça depuis le début ! lança Zoro irrité.

Il lâcha les haltères pour les installer sur le sol, en se demandant toujours pourquoi les femmes étaient aussi idiotes que cela… Ensuite il s'approcha de la jeune femme, les joues légèrement roses sur sa peau bronzée, vu que cette dernière, en écartant ses jambes, avait permis au mini short de devenir encore plus mini.

Au départ, le bretteur ne sut pas comment la redresser… Il finit par s'accroupir, les jambes écartées juste derrière Tashigi. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui pour envisager ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il déposa soudainement ses mains brulantes à cause de l'entrainement sur la fine et frêle taille de la jeune maritime…question de la soulever…

Tashigi frémit en sentant les deux mains bretteur la soulever délicatement. Quant à lui, il fut embarrassé encore plus de se retrouver ainsi dans une telle posture.

Et puisqu'il errait toujours dans son gêne, notre Zoro ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme car…

Il était sur le point de la lâcher…

En la sentant déguerpir d'entre ses mains, il eut involontairement un mouvement de la serrer contre lui avec ses bras pour la soulever rapidement et avec plus de force.

Ce mouvement eut pour conséquence de l'aplatir contre lui, et comme le bretteur avait les jambes écartées, elle fut collée sur son sexe qu'elle sentait tondu contre ses fesses.

Le bretteur de son coté essayait le plus de la faire relever, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son corps avait réagit de cette sorte.

Avec malaise, Zoro réussit à la faire lever toujours les bras serrés contre elle. Il soupira, puis se dégagea d'elle en se dirigeant vers ses haltères afin de poursuivre son exercice de tout à l'heure.

Tashigi gênée, le suivit du regard…Il regagnait l'entrainement en grimaçant, encombré par la situation où il s'est trouvé…

Quand soudain Sanji les appela : « Tashi-chan ! Tête d'algue ! Où êtes-vous ? Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

- « J'arrive ! Monsieur le cuisinier aux sourcils vrillés ! » lui dit Tashigi en s'éloignant de Zoro.

Sanji quant à lui senti la défaite quand la jeune femme l'appela ainsi : 'Monsieur le cuisinier aux sourcils vrillés', il décida tout de même de garder son sang froid et de se concentrer sur ses capacités de séducteur en fermant les yeux.

- « Tashi-chan ! Je suis désolé si je ne me suis pas présenté plus tôt… Je suis Sanji et je serais très reconnaissant si tu m'appelais Sanji-kun… » Mais quand le pauvre cuistot ouvrit les yeux, Tashigi avait disparue. Il s'effondra désespéré, les larmes aux yeux, en mordant sa chemise. - « BAKA ! Elle ne t'a même pas entendu » lui souffla le bretteur en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la cuisine afin de déjeuner.

- « Toi même ! » Et il fit vite de rejoindre ses nakamas…

Lorsque Tashigi entra, tout le monde fut surpris de la voir dans ce nouveau look, surtout Nami, car, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi jolie comme ça… Elle sourit quand même, et l'invita à s'assoir.

Autour de la table, les mugiwaras et la petite Tashigi attendaient avec impatience le festin qu'allait leur présenter le cuistot blond surtout Luffy qui tenait déjà son couteau et sa fourchette, même s'il ne les utilisera pas -.-'

La jeune marine assise entre Nami et Usopp apprécia énormément le repas et ne fit que le déglutir avec gourmandise, si bien que Sanji fut fier de lui.

- « Merci Sanji-kun ! C'était délicieux ! »s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt que son plat fut vide.

Sanji surpris d'entendre Tashigi l'appeler ainsi, se retourna ironiquement vers le bretteur pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, car elle l'avait entendu…

Zoro afficha un regard perplexe suivit d'une grimace.

- « Ce n'est rien Tashigi-chan… ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et valorises mes repas… (face énervée) Contrairement au Marimo ! Qui n'a jamais apprécié quoi que ce soit ! (face douce) Et si tu restes encore plus avec nous Tashi-chan, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux. » enchaina le maitre coq réjouit.

- « C'est bizarre qu'il n'aime pas ta cuisine…Tu sais, Sanji-kun, moi aussi je sais cuisiner… » lui déclara Tashigi le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ah bon ? » demanda Sanji.

- « Cool alors ! Pourquoi ne prépares-tu pas le diner de ce soir, Tashigi ? » Proposa le capitaine, la bouche pleine.

- « Heu…pourquoi pas…Ca me permettra de montrer que je suis reconnaissante envers vous… »

- « Alors c'est décidé ! C'est Tashigi qui prépare le diner…et c'est Zoro qui fait la vaisselle ! » lança Luffy en riant joyeusement.

Le bretteur fut éveillé en entendant son nom.

- « Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'énerva l'escrimeur.

- « Rooh ! Calme-toi Zoro, j'ai juste remarqué que t'avais la tête en l'air, et j'ai pensé te faire revenir parmi nous ! » répondit le futur seigneur des pirates, amusé.

- « Moi ? La tête en l'air ! Pff… » marmotta-il en essayant de renier ce qu'avait dit son capitaine.

**_Fin du 9_****_ème_****_ chapitre._**

_En route pour la deuxième partie des Vikings !_

**_Les VIKINGS_**

**_2_****_ème_****_ partie_**

_Les Vikings étaient vraiment des êtres terrifiants. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un village ils commençaient par saccager toutes les maisons et tous les bateaux, et ils n'éprouvaient aucun remords à massacrer des gens sans défense pour s'emparer des vivres et des objets de valeur. Une fois leur tache accomplie, ils mettaient le feu à tous les bâtiments avant de repartir chez eux._

_Ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos…_

_Cependant, il faut bien savoir que pour eux ce n'était là qu'un travail comme un autre. _

_Mettre à feu et à sang des villages entiers pour récolter un butin et enrichir les siens était un 'métier' tout à fait honorable pour ces hommes. Continuer à se battre tout au long de leur vie représentait pour eux la plus grande fierté._

_Notons au passage que l'étymologie du mot 'Viking' viendrait du vieux nordique "Vik" qui signifie "baie". Le Viking serait donc à l'origine un pirate qui se cache dans les baies pour attaquer les bateaux._

_Sur ce, A+._

**_Ines-chan._**

- « Toi même ! » Et il fit vite de rejoindre ses nakamas…

Lorsque Tashigi entra, tout le monde fut surpris de la voir dans ce nouveau look, surtout Nami, car, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi jolie comme ça… Elle sourit quand même, et l'invita à s'assoir.

Autour de la table, les mugiwaras et la petite Tashigi attendaient avec impatience le festin qu'allait leur présenter le cuistot blond surtout Luffy qui tenait déjà son couteau et sa fourchette, même s'il ne les utilisera pas -.-'

La jeune marine assise entre Nami et Usopp apprécia énormément le repas et ne fit que le déglutir avec gourmandise, si bien que Sanji fut fier de lui.

- « Merci Sanji-kun ! C'était délicieux ! »s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt que son plat fut vide.

Sanji surpris d'entendre Tashigi l'appeler ainsi, se retourna ironiquement vers le bretteur pour lui montrer qu'il avait tort, car elle l'avait entendu…

Zoro afficha un regard perplexe suivit d'une grimace.

- « Ce n'est rien Tashigi-chan… ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et valorises mes repas… (face énervée) Contrairement au Marimo ! Qui n'a jamais apprécié quoi que ce soit ! (face douce) Et si tu restes encore plus avec nous Tashi-chan, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux. » enchaina le maitre coq réjouit.

- « C'est bizarre qu'il n'aime pas ta cuisine…Tu sais, Sanji-kun, moi aussi je sais cuisiner… » lui déclara Tashigi le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ah bon ? » demanda Sanji.

- « Cool alors ! Pourquoi ne prépares-tu pas le diner de ce soir, Tashigi ? » Proposa le capitaine, la bouche pleine.

- « Heu…pourquoi pas…Ca me permettra de montrer que je suis reconnaissante envers vous… »

- « Alors c'est décidé ! C'est Tashigi qui prépare le diner…et c'est Zoro qui fait la vaisselle ! » lança Luffy en riant joyeusement.

Le bretteur fut éveillé en entendant son nom.

- « Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'énerva l'escrimeur.

- « Rooh ! Calme-toi Zoro, j'ai juste remarqué que t'avais la tête en l'air, et j'ai pensé te faire revenir parmi nous ! » répondit le futur seigneur des pirates, amusé.

- « Moi ? La tête en l'air ! Pff… » marmotta-il en essayant de renier ce qu'avait dit son capitaine.

**_Fin du 9_****_ème_****_ chapitre._**

_En route pour la deuxième partie des Vikings !_

**_Les VIKINGS_**

**_2_****_ème_****_ partie_**

_Les Vikings étaient vraiment des êtres terrifiants. Par exemple, lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans un village ils commençaient par saccager toutes les maisons et tous les bateaux, et ils n'éprouvaient aucun remords à massacrer des gens sans défense pour s'emparer des vivres et des objets de valeur. Une fois leur tache accomplie, ils mettaient le feu à tous les bâtiments avant de repartir chez eux._

_Ça fait vraiment froid dans le dos…_

_Cependant, il faut bien savoir que pour eux ce n'était là qu'un travail comme un autre. _

_Mettre à feu et à sang des villages entiers pour récolter un butin et enrichir les siens était un 'métier' tout à fait honorable pour ces hommes. Continuer à se battre tout au long de leur vie représentait pour eux la plus grande fierté._

_Notons au passage que l'étymologie du mot 'Viking' viendrait du vieux nordique "Vik" qui signifie "baie". Le Viking serait donc à l'origine un pirate qui se cache dans les baies pour attaquer les bateaux._

_Sur ce, A+._

**_Ines-chan._**


	10. Le jeu de la vérité

_ Konnichiwa ! Vous avez remarqué que je commence à poster ponctuellement de nouveaux chapitres ! Vous devez être fière de moi car je progresse ) mouahahahahaha. En fait c'est juste parce que ce sont les vacances, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai eu une très bonne note fou heureusement 18.65 héhéhé (j'avais un examen normalisé cette année, j'ai beaucoup travaillé !) et on m'a offert un IPad ! _

_Je voulais le refuser parce que je haie l'Amérique (et tout ce qui a un rapport avec) mais j'ai fait ce sacrifice pour mes parents… J'avoue que j'ai perdu ma raison ! Mais si vous êtes archéologues comme Robin, vous pourrez retourner en aout 1945 ! _

_Vous n'arriverez plus jamais à regarder les Américain dans les yeux, vous serez fous de rage ! (Si vous adorez le Japon bien sur) Car le 6 aout 1945 notre merveilleux Japon a été attaqué par les Américains pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ! Rappelez-vous ! Hiroshima et Nagasaki ! La bombe Atomique ! La souffrance des Japonais ! Les maladies apparues ! Etc._

_Je ne serais JAMAIS capable de leur pardonner ça ! JAMAIS ! Et je m'en fou si les gens me traitent de raciste ! Ca m'est égal ! (Je crois que j'en ai trop fait… Pardon ! Ma mère est avocate… je crois que j'ai pris ça de chez elle… on me le dit souvent parce que je sais défendre les gens ! p)_

_Voici le 10__ème__ chapitre ! _

**Chapitre 10 : Le jeu de la vérité**

Après le déjeuner, les mugiwaras chacun de son coté, se livraient à leurs tâches quotidiennes…

Zoro, toujours embarrassé à cause de la situation où il s'est trouvé, faisait sa sieste d'après le déjeuner …

Tout à l'heure, son sexe avait durci contre Tashigi… Qu'est ce qu'elle pensera de lui maintenant ?

Avec ce geste maladroit, leur relation entre épéistes avait été démolie.

Mais, avec ce comportement aussi, une petite lueur commença à se former dans le cœur du bretteur, même s'il essayait de la cacher le plus qu'il pouvait.

De son coté, Tashigi jouait une partie de carte avec Luffy, Usopp et Chopper en attendant l'heure du diner pour qu'elle aille cuisiner.

Elle avait vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur grâce aux trois pirates. Malgré cela, la jeune femme s'était rappelé de la situation de tout à l'heure, mais elle ne voulait pas s'y préoccuper ni y penser… Car elle pourrait finalement aboutir à une conclusion qu'elle n'admettra jamais…

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, Tashigi alla dans la cuisine pour faire le diner. Elle avait décidé de préparer un souper exceptionnel digne de ces sauveurs.

La jeune femme, pendant le déjeuner, avait remarqué que ses nakamas temporaires ne mangeaient que des plats occidentaux, c'est pourquoi elle eut l'idée de cuisiner quelque chose de différent.

- « Je vais leur préparer les plats que me faisait haha-san à l'époque… Je suis sure qu'ils vont adorer ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle mit un tablier pour ne pas salir les vêtements de Nami, et elle débuta… Sanji était venu l'aider, mais la jeune femme refusa son renfort et lui dit de s'occuper du dessert seulement.

Le cuistot accomplit vite sa mission et alla regagner ses compagnons tous assis au centre du bateau.

- « Quand tu auras fini Tashigi-chan, rejoint nous ! On t'attend ! » lui dit le blondinet sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'ai compris Sanji-kun ! »

(Sanji dans l'arrière plan…MELLORIN ! MELLORIN ! MELLORIN !)

Tashigi cuisinait toujours, elle fit beaucoup de petits plats délicieux ce qui la rendit fière d'elle-même.

A peine eut-elle fini, la jeune femme mit les plats sur un plateau pour les livrer aux mugiwaras.

Soudain, Luffy allongea sa main pour prendre le plateau dès qu'il vit Tashigi s'avancer. Heureusement, le vrillé l'en empêcha.

- « Hey ! Sanji ! » marmotta Luffy en faisant la grimace.

- « T'es pas le seul ici ! Je te signale ! Tashigi-chan n'a pas fait cet effort là pour que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Chibi kuso ! » s'énerva le cuisinier blond.

- « Hihihi ! C'est pas grave Sanji-kun… Alors… servez-vous ! J'ai fait des sushis, des sashimis, des makis, des tempuras, des brochettes, des ramens, du riz au curry et des nouilles de blé, ah ! j'allais oublier, j'ai aussi préparé une soupe miso ! Qui veut goutter ? »

- « Moi ! » bondirent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

- « Tu as fait tous ça toute seule… Mais bravo ! » remarqua Nami en la félicitant.

- « Mmmm…c'est savoureux … » s'exclama Robin satisfaite.

- « Merci ! » répondit timidement Tashigi.

- « Tu es une très belle femme et en plus de ça je découvre que tu es une merveilleuse cuisinière ! »déclara Sanji.

- « Arigato Sanji-kun… »

Zoro quant à lui ne dit rien au début, mais quand il goutta les makis et ensuite le riz suivi des sashimis… Il crut sincèrement être retourné dans son village…Car le gout de la nourriture qu'a faite Tashigi ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il mangeait il y a des années.

Il fut interrompu par Luffy : « Alors, Zoro comment t'as trouvé le diner ? »

- « C'est délicieux ! » répondit-il avec froideur comme toujours.

Car…Même si notre bretteur trouvait ça malaisé, il ne pouvait pas mentir parce que, ce qu'il était en train de manger était plus que bon, c'était apparemment la nourriture la plus satisfaisante qu'il n'est jamais goûté.

Tashigi rougit un peu, surprise de la réponse qu'a donnée l'escrimeur. Mais pas aussi surprise et étonnée que les autres membres qui se sont arrêtés de manger pour fixer Zoro qui leur lança rapidement un regard noir pour qu'ils cessent de l'observer.

Quoique…Il agissait anormalement… Jamais on n'a pu voir le sabreur donner un compliment très honnête comme celui là.

Après le diner et le dessert, les pirates et la jeune marine s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre en formant un petit cercle.

- « On va jouer à un jeu ! » déclara le capitaine souriant.

- « Un jeu ? » demanda Tashigi.

- « OUI ! UN JEU ! » répondit Luffy.

- « C'est pas la peine de crier… Luffy ! Tu sais on t'entend très bien… allez parle, c'est quoi ton jeu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une compétition de [Qui mange le plus ?] » l'interrogea Usopp en grimaçant.

- « Nan !...Attend ! CO…COMMENT T'AS SU ? »

- « Je t'ai dit de ne pas hurler ! Espèce d'IDIOT ! »

- « Hey ! J'ai pas crié dans ton oreille moi ! »

Tashigi observait la petite dispute des deux amis, elle était très amusée : « Si je ne connaissais pas Luffy, et qu'on m'aurait dit qu'il vaut 300 millions de Berry…Je n'arriverai pas à le croire hhhhihihihihihih ! »pensa-t-elle.

- « J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama la navigatrice.

- « J'espère que ce n'est pas un concours genre [Qui va me donner le plus d'argent ?] » lui dit le sniper en la taquinant avec son coude.

- « C'est pas mal Usopp, mais j'ai une idée meilleure… Pourquoi ne jouons pas au jeu de la vérité ? » reprit-elle.

- « OUAIS ! » fit tout le monde.

- « Je ne joue pas ! » lança le bretteur en abandonnant le cercle.

- « Tant pis pour toi !, répondit Nami. Voilà ! J'explique les conditions du jeu : on fait tourner la bouteille au début pour savoir qui va commencer, ensuite celui ou celle qui a été élu doit interroger celui qui s'assoie à coté de lui, l'interrogé doit être honnête, s'il ment, il sera hors jeu !

- « OK ! »

Nami fit tourner la bouteille… Les mugiwaras et Tashigi formaient tous les sept un cercle bien rond… Ils s'étaient placés involontairement de la sorte : Luffy – Usopp – Chopper – Robin – Tashigi – Sanji – Nami.

Ce fut Luffy ! Le capitaine fut le premier à poser une question…Usopp attendait sur de lui.

- « SOGEKING ! » hurla Luffy.

- « Hein ? fit Usopp étonné. /J'en reviens pas ! Depuis quand Luffy m'a démasqué ?/ » pensa-t-il.

- « Sogeking était ton ami, je me trompe ? »

- « Oui, c'était mon ami…oui évidemment ! » répondit Usopp soulagé.

- « La dernière fois, il était parti sans rien dire… J'ai voulu le remercier, mais je n'ai pas pu ! Où est-il maintenant ? »

- « Luffy… un super héros n'est pas un pirate… SOGEKING est parti dans une nouvelle aventure… Mais ne t'inquiète pas avant de s'en aller, il m'avait demandé de te transmettre un message que voici (avec la voix de Sogeking) : Luffy, CONTINU ! Et tu deviendras un jour un héros comme moi ! »

- « SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Il m'a vraiment di ça ! Merci pour ta Sincérité Captain-Usopp ! Héhéhé »

Nami sentait le jeu devenir banal avec ces deux là !

Car même si Usopp avait menti, il ne sera pas hors jeu ! Merde !

- « C'est mon tour maintenant ! Alors Chopper…Si tu étais un homme, comment t'imaginerais-tu ? » demanda le sniper.

- « Si j'étais un homme ? Hihihihihi… Si j'étais un homme, je voudrais avoir les cheveux comme ceux du docteur Huluk et le nez comme celui de doctorine et…

- « Mon pauvre Chopper… Tais-toi… Tais-toi… Ca sera meilleur… » lui murmura le sniper en lui tapotant sur l'épaule tristement.

- « T'es bizarre Usopp…Bien que c'est mon tour ! Robin…tu as voulu mourir à Alabasta…et pourtant tu avais un rêve à réaliser ! Si Luffy ne t'avais pas sauvé, regretterais-tu ta mort ? » l'interrogea le renne.

- « Oui Mr le docteur, j'aurais regretté ça durant toute ma vie, car je ne serais jamais devenue votre nakama, et je n'aurais jamais pu vivre joyeusement comme je le suis aujourd'hui ! hihihihi » répondit l'archéologue avec un sourire doux.

- « Robin ! Nous aurions nous aussi regretté ça » lui dit Chopper les larmes aux yeux.

Tashigi fixa la mystérieuse femme… elle semblait sincère… « NICO ROBIN avait vraiment changé ! » se dit la jeune femme.

- « Je suppose que c'est mon tour ! lança Robin. Tashigi… Pourquoi t'es tu engagée dans la Marine ? »

- «…Heuu… C'est simple ! s'exclama Tashigi… Quand j'étais petite, je vivais dans un village de pécheurs et un de ces jours, une bande de pirates vint, ils détruirent notre village en entier et enlevèrent tout mes amis les garçons, et puisque j'étais une fille on m'a laissé là bas… c'est pourquoi, j'ai toujours désiré être un garçon, et la Marine pour moi était au début le seul moyen pour devenir forte ! Mais après c'est devenue ma maison, et le lieu où règne la justice, ma justice ! Vous avez compris ? »

- « Mais ça te va mieux d'être une fille, tu sais… » riposta la rouquine.

- « MERCI ! Enfin c'est mon tour ! Sanji-kun ? »

- « Oui ! Adorable princesse ~ »

- « Humm… Supposant que tes amis les garçons étaient des filles… Lequel choisirais-tu ? »

- « Hein ? C'est une question bizarre Tashigi-chan… Attend, je réfléchis… »

Tous les mugiwaras, intéressés, attendaient avec impatience la réponse de Sanji.

De son coté le vrillé était plus qu'embarrassé en pensant à chacun de ses nakamas se transformer en fille.

Luffy, devenait une jolie fille au chapeau de paille avec une coupe garçon, Usopp lui, avait l'air d'une aventurière aux cheveux bouclés, le cuistot préféra ne pas penser à Chopper… Quant au bretteur, Sanji s'imagina assis à coté de lui… Ce dernier portait une robe de mariée blanche avec du maquillage et tout, l'escrimeur s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un air coquin : « Sanji-kun ~ »

- « BEURK ! » fit Sanji en sortant la langue.

- « Alors Sanji-kun… tu as choisi ? » le questionna la jeune marine.

- « J'ai choisi PERSONNE ! »

- « Mais pourquoi ? » se demanda tout le monde.

- « Luffy est glouton (Luffy : héhéhé) Usopp est un gros menteur (Usopp : Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?) Chopper…laissez tomber… (Chopper : Hein ?) Tète d'algue quant à lui est trop froid et c'est un être sans émotion ! (Zoro qui les observait grimaça : sans émotion ! Pff…) Moi je veux une véritable femme ! Une femme comme Nami-saaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Il reçu immédiatement un coup de poing de la part de la jolie rouquine. PAM !

- « Moi j'aurais choisis Sanji. Fit Luffy en riant. J'aurais toujours plein à manger ! héhéhéhé »

- « HUSEEEEEEEEEEE ! » hurla Sanji énervé contre son capitaine.

- « Qu'est ce qui te prend Sanji ? C'était juste pour rigoler… »répondit Luffy mort de rire.

- « Luffy d'amour ! Que veux-tu manger aujourd'hui ? »se moqua Usopp.

- « Luffy chérie ! Ahhhhhh ! Tu m'as appelé Sanji-kun ! » continua Luffy.

- « C'est pas drole ! KUSO YAROOOOOOOOO ! Si je vous attrappe… » hurla le pauvre cuistot.

- « LUFFY ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! » fit Usopp.

Et les mugiwaras rirent tous ensemble de bon cœur ! Tashigi faisait de même, elle se sentait bizarrement une d'entre eux…cette soirée là…

**_Fin du 10_****_ème_****_ chapitre._**

_Nakamas__ : compagnons_

_Haha-san__ : mère_

_Chibi kuso__ : petite merde_

Sushi, sashimi, maki (makizushi), tempura, brochettes (yakitori), ramen, le riz au curry (kare raisu) , les nouilles de blé (udon) et la soupe miso (miso shiru) :_ ces plats font partie de la cuisine japonaise._

_Suge :__ incroyable super impréssionant…_

_Kuso yaro__ : conards_

_C'est la dernière partie des Vikings, j'espère que ça vous a plu en quelques sortes._

**_Les VIKINGS_**

**_3_****_ème _****_et dernière partie_**

_Lorsque j'étais enfant, il y avait un dessin animé à la télé dont je ne manquais jamais un épisode et s'appelait 'Vick le Viking'. Vick le héros était un jeune garçon pas très costaud, mais très malin. Au contraire, les autres membres de l'équipage étaient tous très forts mais ils étaient bêtes comme leurs pieds. Toutes les aventures qui leur arrivaient étaient passionnantes et j'adorais vraiment cette série._

_(Ensuite il y eu des dessins ou plus ou moins les portraits de Vick et sa bande : La maman de Vick + Vick + Le papa de Vick « le capitaine » + le chef des méchants + une bande de joyeux lurons « le musicien disait toujours YOUPI ! »)_

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça devait ressembler à ça (il parle des dessins). Comme cette série à plus que 15 ans, il n'y a sans doute que les gens de ma génération qui la connaissent. En tout cas, jetez-y un coup d'œil si jamais il y a une rediffusion à la télé._

_C'est certainement ce dessin animé qui a éveillé ma passion pour les pirates !_

_A +_

**_Ines-chan._**


End file.
